A Soul Within
by tstop
Summary: Harry has found the man that makes him feel complete, but what happens when that man is just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

1**A Soul Within**

**Pairing:** Harry/Salazar

**Rating:** MA - explicit sexual exploits

**Summary:** Harry has found the man that makes him feel complete, but what happens when that man is just a dream?

**Warning:** SLASH - man/man loving - don't like, don't read. Story not completely cannon with the books - brought someone back from Rowling's dead list.

**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of the Potterverse belongs solely to the brilliant witch, J.K. Rowling. No muggle or wizarding money was made in writing this little challenge.

**Thanks** go to a great author and my beta-reader for this story - Digitallace.

**Note:** This was a challenge put forth by Kamerreon on her group. She wanted to see more rare pairings of the Potterverse, so the 'Rare Alphabetical Challenge' was put forth, with several authors volunteering to aid in her quest. I had another story in mind, with a different wizard, but he was taken already. (Will wait eagerly to read that one - Rabastian). Sometime in the future, when my muse can leave for longer periods of time from the St. Mungo's asylum, I will attempt to write it possibly. Who knows? It's been a struggle to get this one out. Been a long time since I've written anything. I would like to say I have uploaded the whole story, but time, my muse and life had waylaid those plans. I will try to be as quick as I can.

Now on to the story.......

**Chapter One**

Merlin he hated this. He was sick of this. Harry Potter had only been an Auror for a few years, but already he was tired of it. He had spent eight years being molded into the perfect obedient soldier of the wizarding world, then went right into the Auror program at the Ministry of Magic after he was done his magical training at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had excelled in the program; having many other of his colleagues resent him for it. He didn't have to try that hard to complete the training as he had had some of the best train him for his prophetic legacy. It was taken for granted that he would continue his quest in bringing down the wizarding world's greatest foes after he defeated Voldemort - Tom Riddle, or better known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Pathetic. It's no wonder that the wizarding world had been close to being subservient to Voldemort and his minions. They were weak minded, not able to even say his name. Putting their blind faith into a child that just so happened to be the only one to survive the deadliest curse known to the wizarding world. He was sure there would be even more hype if that oh-so-fickle world knew that he survived that curse twice. Only a select few knew what happened in the forest on that fateful day when Voldemort was defeated.

Harry shared a look with Ron Weasley, one of his best friends, and one of the reasons he was in this position he regretted to this day. Ron was the first friend he made in the wizarding world on the Hogwarts Express on the way to his first year at the infamous school. Then there is Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley. The wedding was planned for the end of the month. They were still close, but now they had their own lives together, and Harry felt like a fifth wheel when he was around them. They didn't mean to push him aside, but he felt even lonelier when he was around them.

That loneliness lead him to rethink his life. Was he really happy, or was he just shuffling along with the cards he'd been dealt? Was he happy being an Auror? Was he content with those brief encounters with the men he picked up at the Muggle club in London? He tried the wizarding clubs, but never knew if the men that flirted with him were after him or his name. Surprisingly it was at the Muggle club that he bumped into his old school rival, Draco Malfoy. It had been about two years since that night, and they were close friends by now, sometimes feeling closer than Ron and Hermione. He was able to talk to Draco about anything and everything. His mother, Narcissa, even treated him like a son when he came to visit. Lucius was still someone he was cautious of, but very valuable at giving information when needed while hunting down some of the Death Eaters that had escaped the final battle.

After the battle, it was a time for recovery. Families buried their loved ones, the Ministry elected a new Minister, and buildings and towns were rebuilt - Hogwarts being one of the most damaged. The main battleground had consisted of the school and the grounds around it. Harry himself spent about a month in St. Mungo's recovering from magical exhaustion and some injuries that no potions or spells could stop the scarring. It's amazing what glamour spells could cover.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" Ron asked quietly at his side.

Harry nodded, and let his wand slip into his grasp from the wand holster on his forearm. "Just another house, right?" He smirked, putting all his troubled thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Another house?" Ron scoffed. "This is Voldemort's house. It took two years to find it. Bloody Fidelius Charm." Thanks to the capture of Peter Pettigrew, they were able to get the location of the Riddle house. Never trust a kiss-ass rat.

"Still, it's just another house where a wizard lived that practiced dark magic. We've been to a lot of these, Ron. Just because its Voldemort's house doesn't mean we treat it any different. As always, be cautious and don't touch anything without checking for residual dark magic."

Ron shook his head. "Sometimes I think you're bloody mental, Harry," he grinned, albeit a little nervously. He hadn't been to as many of these investigations as Harry, as he was a year behind Harry in his Auror training.

"Relax, Ron. Just stay with me and we'll watch each other's backs," Harry reassured. It was customary in their ranks to always be with another person, if not more, when they went out on a mission. This mission there are six other Aurors to watch out for each other, including the Head Auror of the Ministry.

Harry was one of the first chosen for this particular mission, mostly due to his ability to speak Parseltongue. He had been sure once he defeated Voldemort that he would lose that ability. He didn't really mind it as much as he once did. He had wished that the lightening bolt scar would have left his forehead, but it did fade to a thin white line, and didn't cause him any more pain, which was most thankful.

There were many years of neglect on the outside of the house. The grounds around the manor were overgrown with weeds and twisting vines, the trees surrounding the property old and withered, the branches barren of leaves, the dark magic from the place seeping into their roots. A quick step to the side, and an Incendio later, the crawling vine that was creeping to Ron's ankles was gone. The steps were taken cautiously, the wooden slats broken or gone. The front door was covered with heavy planks of wood, matching the nearby windows with a hint of broken glass in the creases. Looking around the front of the house, Harry could see it was once a proud looking old Victorian home. The front of the house was clearly not the way that people would usually enter in the later years.

Once they magically pried the boards loose from the door, they checked for spells, charms, and hexes, then cautiously made their way inside. They split up into pairs then spread to search the house for any dark artifacts that would be destroyed or stored in a very secure area at the Ministry that only the Unspeakables know of where it's located. Harry and Ron made their way down the hallway on the main floor, their wands held out in front of them lighting their way. Harry was one of the most powerful of the Aurors, old and new, and he was chosen to check the most likely place for dark artifacts and such - the library.

They both stepped into the darkened room and lit the sconces on the walls, the shadows creeping back into the darkened corners.

"'Mione would love this," Ron grinned, scanning his wand in front of the floor to ceiling book shelves, filled with books, while Harry went to the desk.

"More like Draco and Severus," Harry smirked, hovering his hand over the desk, using some wandless magic that the other Aurors didn't know he was capable of. Too many questions and even more attention if they knew. Ron knew of it, but was busy scanning the books. If they were clear of dark spells and magic, they were shrunk down and placed into a bottomless bag where the Unspeakables would take over.

Harry's eyes caught the faint light on a palm-sized stone that was on the desk. He checked the stone before picking it up, dusting off the thick layer of grime on the surface. The stone pulsed in his hand, green and blue colors swirling beneath the surface. He felt a small surge of magic from the smooth stone, but didn't feel like it was threatening, if anything, a warmth seemed to envelope his body, almost like warm arms wrapped around him. He still felt the warmth when he put the stone in the Ministry bag to bring back with the other artifacts. Harry opened the drawers of the desk, finding potion bottles that were empty to half full. They were carefully put in a cushioned box to safeguard them before they were shrunk down into a pouch to hand over to Severus Snape, the Potions Ministry advisor, and the resident Potions Professor for Hogwarts.

Ron came over to the desk when he heard Harry repeatedly speak the many unlocking spells they knew of. "Problems, Harry?" he asked, holding a leather bound book.

"Bloody drawer won't open," Harry said, reaching down to his boot to take out the penknife that Sirius Black, his now deceased godfather gave him many years ago.

Ron looked at the drawer, tried the unlocking spells again, then shook his head. His fingers reached out to touch the etching that was deeply ingrained into the wood. He looked around the desk while Harry kept at the drawer. "Looks like that's the only place with that kind of marking."

Harry bent down to look more closely at the etching, his fingers tracing the swirls and curves. "Only . . . the . . . pure," Harry quietly said as he sounded out letter by letter. The faint sound of metal scraping against the wood could be heard in the quiet of the room. "Must be in Parseltongue." Harry carefully opened the drawer as much as he could.

"Guess it's one of the reasons you were chosen for this assignment," Ron sighed, coming around the desk again.

"There was bound to be some writings in Parseltongue here," Harry replied. "What did you find?"

"I've shrunk down pretty much all the books and gadgets on the shelf, but I did find this book that might be interesting. I ....um . . . magicked a copy before I put the original with the others," Ron said, his admission said in a whisper.

"Ron," Harry smirked. "That's so Slytherin of you," he laughed. He picked up the book. "The Founders Four?"

Ron opened the front cover of the book, pointing to the four names written on the front page. "I flipped through some of the pages. It's all hand written. Looks like different people that wrote in it. The names in the front are the founders of Hogwarts. I think this is a journal of sorts," he added excitedly.

"Now _this_ Hermione would kill for," Harry chuckled. "Keep it hidden. We'll go through it later."

"You should keep it, Harry. Might get mixed up with all these other books I got here," Ron replied, handing the book over. He watched as the shrunken down book was put in the front pocket of Harry's pants. "So, what was he trying to keep hidden?"

Harry started to put the items from the drawer on the desk. He took out a pad of lined paper and a Muggle Bic pen. Harry looked at Ron to see him trying to hold back his laughter. Harry skimmed the scrawled writing on the paper, his smile fading. "These are the people that he killed to make the Horcrux's. Merlin, I still can't believe he killed his own father and grandparents to make the first ones." Harry kept skimming over the pages. "There's a list of people here. I think it's kind of a hit list or something. Mum and dad are on here, the Longbottoms, all your family - name by name. Not surprised to see my name is capitalized. Most of the names are crossed off. Severus is on here too - his name crossed off. Guess he didn't know that we gave him Dittany to fight the venom when Nagini bit him on the thigh," Harry mused, flipping the page to the next. "This next list looks like some of the Death Eaters, names crossed off too. Malfoy will be relieved. He's near the bottom of the list."

"What else is in there?" Ron asked.

Harry lifted two leather bound books out. He opened the one to see 'Lord Voldemort' on the front page then immediately closed the cover. "We'll let the Unspeakables look through this," he said, thinking the journal was too reminiscent of his second year when part of Voldemort's soul was in a journal that almost cost Ginny's and his life in the Chamber of Secrets. He opened the front cover of the second book. 'S. Slytherin' was written in cursive green writing. His hand warmed when he opened to the first page seeing a mix of Parseltongue and English. He closed the book and put it in his robes with the founder's journal.

After they levitated some of the darker objects and put them in a secured bag, they proceeded to go through the rest of the library. It was a few hours later that they cleared the library, finding a hidden passageway behind a large mirror, that led to another room that was bare of anything. They left and met up with the other groups of Aurors, giving a brief verbal report to the head Auror until they could hand in their finds and write a report to hand in. The upstairs bedroom was searched again, it clearly having been used in the past few days. The house would be watched and monitored to see who the interloper was; and an Anti-Apparition spell was placed on the house and grounds before they left. They would be able to Apparate in, but not out. They would be trapped inside of the house until officials could come to apprehend them. There were still a few of the inner circle Death Eaters still on the loose.

It was several hours after they arrived back at the Ministry that Harry and Ron were able to leave the office. It was a tiring day. They logged in their finds, filled out paperwork until their hands were cramped. They were walking out of the department, when Harry stopped at the Head Auror's office door, the man was long gone by now, reaching in his pocket to take out a sealed envelope. Ron nodded in encouragement.

"It's the right thing to do," Harry smiled, placing the envelope on the massive desk.

"Whatever makes you happy, mate," Ron said, patting Harry's shoulder as they walked to the Ministry floo network.

tbc

This story will be a WIP. I have five chapters written, with more coming when I can get it out of my head. The second chapter will be uploaded in a day or two after I finish up the editing. Digitallace will be getting two more chapters back to me once the holidays are over most likely.

~tas


	2. Chapter 2

1_*There is a slight mention of another fandom in this chapter. If you don't know it, you would probably miss it. Can you guess?_

**Chapter Two**

The sun was warm on his skin. The crashing of the waves soothing to his mind. He had handed in his resignation at the Ministry three weeks ago and it was a week now that he had been lounging on the beach on a very private island that the goblins at Gringotts had arranged for him. Not known to many; not on any kind of map, Muggle or wizard. It was nice to do what he wanted for the week; sleep in when he wanted, go to bed when he wanted, or sunbathe nude if he wanted. Which he was doing at that very moment with a book in his lap.

He had brought the two journals that were found at the Riddle house, and finished 'The Founders Four' already. It was filled with information about the school and the founders, some he knew of, some he didn't. He knew of most of the hidden passageways already, even a few that were not in the journal. The school's magic was always creating passageways and rooms wherever it was needed. It was like that since the founders' death, their magicks ingrained into the very stone of the school. The founders said that their burial would be on school grounds. The Main Hall, as he knew it, was once a ballroom where they had classes in dancing and formal etiquette. The dining was taken in another room just off of the ballroom. Harry hadn't ever come across that room. He couldn't wait to explore the school when he got back. He had already owled Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress to get permission. She was looking forward to the adventure also.

The journal not only told of the beloved school, it also had notes and such from the very founders, their personal thoughts and ideas for the school, much like his personal school books in his time.

He always figured Rowena Ravenclaw was kind of standoffish by the rumours and books. She was one of the smartest witches of their time, but come to find out, she was also a bit of a prankster, and close friend to Salazar Slytherin. He figured George would love to find out some of the pranks and tricks that were played so long ago. He also read a bit of her private life. She had married a Lord, and had two children, a boy and a girl, and they lived in a separate wing of the school from the other founders.

Godric Gryffindor was a serious sort. He liked to have fun, but he was quite insistent on training the children to defend themselves, by hand and magic. He had been friends with Helga Hufflepuff before the fateful day they all gathered to talk of a school for the magically gifted. A betrothal was made by Godric's family, and he held up to it, marrying a young girl that was not mentioned much in the text, except to mention the birth of his two sons. It sounded like a loveless marriage, especially when Harry read the brief mention of another lover that was teaching music to the students.

Helga Hufflepuff had the gift of a very successful green thumb, as everyone knew to this day. She was responsible for growing the many plants and herbs that Salazar and his apprentice needed for the potion classes. She also tried her hand in cross breeding some of the plants, some deadly, most quite successful. At that time there were no greenhouses and instead there were magical fields around the plants to keep them in, and keep the students out unless in class. Included in the diary were drawings of some of the plants and trees with descriptions and Harry made a note to show them to Neville one day and see if they differed much from what the students saw in class now. It was Helga that had first bred a plant that had a life of its own and the seeds harvested for later times. Harry figured that was where Dumbledore got the seeds for the Whomping Willow. That tree was deadly if not stroked to its liking.

While reading, he felt a smile come to his face at the exploits of the founders, a warmth spreading through his body. When he came to the neat scrawl of Salazar Slytherin the first words were 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon', in Parseltongue. There was a drawing of Salazar sitting outside on the front of the school steps, with a small dragon lying at his feet. He had a sudden memory of a dragon trying to fly, or blowing a puff of smoke when it was quite young and it was woken up from slumber, or feeling heat on his hand when it was older. Harry shook his head and closed the book, trying to get his mind back to the now. Lately he seemed to have warm spells, or thoughts and memories that were not his own. His dreams were another thing entirely.

Harry had had erotic dreams before, but there was always a face to his fantastical lover. Lovers that had been real to him at one time or another in the past few years or even just people he'd met and thought about frequently. But in these recent dreams, he felt more than he saw. The images were hazy, like quick flashes, but the feelings were intense . . . real. His body would arch up into the touch of ghostly lips, a wet tongue, or a playful nip onto his skin. Soft strands of hair would brush against him, as warm hands slid up and down his body. A low moan would escape past his dry lips when he felt a solid body press against him, his back molding against the soft mattress. A hardness softly rubbing against his cock, his legs wrapping around flexing thighs as he thrust up for more pressure. His hands slid along slick skin of his lover's waist to his back, while the other one came up to tangle in the silken strands of hair to pull him closer, lips sliding wetly against the other's. His lover would pull away, his lips trailing down to his neck, his panting breaths sending delicious shivers up and down Harry's spine. Their bodies slick with sweat, he felt his orgasm fast approaching. His neck arched back, the other nibbling his way down to his racing pulse. A moan vibrated against his neck, teeth bit down harder, as the skin was sucked in taut, his orgasm ripped out of him at the heady combination of pleasure and pain he felt. He would wake up with the sheets sticky with cum, and his hand wrapped around his cock.

That was just one of the few that Harry had experienced over the past week. There were times he was the aggressor, or there were even times he just felt a warmth against him as he slept, a feeling of being held, soft kisses on the side of his neck as he went into a deeper slumber. It was always the same man, even though he never clearly saw a face. It was more of a feeling. He could tell the man had dark hair, possibly as black as his own. Broad shoulders, firm body, and hands that knew manual labour. Some mornings he seemed to still feel those hands on his body. The first morning after he woke up from one of the more erotic dreams, his heart skipped a beat when he looked in the mirror after showering, for on his neck was a purpling mark, a love bite that still felt tender to the touch.

He was tempted to owl Hermione, or even Draco, to ask their opinion on what could be happening to him, but something held him back. He had heard of something similar happening to a friend of his that he met a few years back when he traveled to the American Ministry of Magic through Auror training. Alexander lived on a mouth of hell, a gateway to the demon world, and he had always had weird things happen to him. He had had a primal hyena make a home in his body and mind when he visited the local zoo, then a soldier from a costume on Halloween. He was aware of what was going on, but was unable to stop what his body was doing at the time. Alex's friends thought the possessions had been taken care of, but some small part of the entities stayed with him; part of the reason he probably stayed alive for so long in that place.

For Harry, personally it didn't feel like a possession really, like the other was taking over his body. He had no blank spots, no missing time. He scanned his body to see if he had any hexes or spells cast on him without his knowledge, and it came out clear. He would have been a little put off about it, but the dreams were only comforting, like they wouldn't harm him. He had been feeling like something was always missing in his life, now suddenly it seemed like he was feeling complete, that missing void was slowly being filled. It wasn't something he wanted someone else to pick apart, and he knew if he told someone, like Hermione, she would research the hell out of it to see what was _'wrong'_ with him. No, he would not be telling Hermione. For now he would keep it to himself.

~*~

Harry had finished the week off on the private island, alone, and enjoying the peace and quiet. Then in a complete turnabout he had Portkeyed to Jamaica's Hedonism event. The hotel room was luxurious with a gorgeous ocean view, and a king size bed that was rarely slept in. He was able to swim in the ocean or in the pool, bathing trunks worn rarely. He partook in many parties, like the Pirate and hot booty beach party or the pajama parties. He had enjoyed himself for the week, but soon he was onto the next part of his trip, which he was looking forward to the most. It wasn't an island, but it was close.

He felt the Portkey vibrate in his hand, readying himself for the landing at the warehouse at the dock in Fiji. From there he jumped on a mini-submarine where it led him to the Poseidon Undersea Resort. A resort forty feet underwater that just opened to the well-paying customer. Harry knew it would be worth every Galleon that was spent. Down there, he spent most of the week by himself, having had plenty of company in Jamaica. He took advantage of the spa facilities, the diving, the six restaurants, and the seven bars. He was tempted with the many offers of companionship, but wished to be alone most of the time. He would take slow walks through the hallways of the resort, smiling to himself when he saw the underwater wildlife frolicking around above him through the thick pane of glass. It was nothing like when he was in the lake at Hogwarts. The water was clear and had no deadly magical creatures trying to kill you. When he was in his hotel room, lying on his back on the bed or sitting back on a reclining lounge chair, he felt like he was inside a large fish bowl.

The night before he was to leave the underwater resort, he stayed inside his rooms. He had walked by the mirror on the closet door before pausing to face his reflection head on. He would have sworn on Dumbledore's grave that his eyes looked grey for the quickest of moments. He pulled a chair to the mirror and sat down, closing his eyes and then opening them again to see if his eyes had changed color again.

"Who are you?" he softly said. "How long have you been here with me?"

He thought back to when he first felt this presence inside himself. He remembered feeling a warmth the night he had gone to Riddle manor, but nothing for a few days after that. He had picked up many things at the manor, being as cautious as he could. He didn't find or sense any harmful magic in anything he had touched, or felt a coolness run over his body where a ghost might have drifted through him, as he was used to from the ghosts at Hogwarts. He knew it was a man, the memory of the very hard body pressing him into the mattress in his sleep, or the feel of a hard cock fucking him from behind as he was doing someone in front of him on the Hedonism island. A very kinky feeling. It wasn't something he would soon forget. Although this presence didn't feel harmful to him, it was beginning to bother him. Something that felt so right would never become reality for him, and he wasn't sure he could go through life like this.

tbc

Note: There really is Hedonism events on Jamaica that has the Pirate booty and pajama parties. Also, there really is the Poseidon Undersea Resort in Fiji - not opened yet. You can google these for more information. Personally the Undersea Resort I think would be amazing. Digitallace....if you see anything that could be corrected with the little bit I added, let me know, and I'll fix it. If you haven't read any of her fics, I would highly recommend to.

~tas

(Dec. 27/09)


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, alerted, fav'd, and C2 this story. It was a boost to my low self esteem in my writing. It's been a long while since I've written anything. To those that guessed 'Buffy' as the brief other fandom mention in chapter two - is correct. Love that slashy fandom also. It was mentioned that I had used 'dollars' in chapter two for currency - now it is changed to galleon - thank you excentrykemuse. I would also like to thank Digitallace for going through my story, adding this and that to make it read smoother or that much better. Any mistakes you see are most likely my own, as I may have added this or that too. Enjoy the newest installment. **

**_*italics are journal entries*_**

**Chapter Three**

Harry sat back in his first class seat on the plane. It was his first Muggle plane trip. He knew it would be a long flight, but he wanted to experience the ride. This holiday was meant for trying new experiences after all. He took out Salazar's journal from his carry on bag.

_March 5, 990_

_It seems like forever and a day that Rowena approached me about teaching magic to children over a cup of ale. To build a castle, bring others in to teach. Part of me thought she was not right in the head, or had too much ale to think clearly, but then she brought it up the next day. I had told her that magical children were taught by their elders in their homes, if at all. She agreed, but thought we would teach these children to be great in their day, not to only be thought of as manual labor on their father's land. I had thought that her father would naysay such things, but he had agreed with her. She always seemed to know things. Had the sight. Tis one of the reasons I write in these pages. She says that my words will be read by many in the future. Why anyone would want to read this drivel is beyond me. _

_I have just arrived back from a meeting with a lovely blonde woman named Helga Hufflepuff. Helga had been banished from the village where she spent her first ten years of life. One of the villagers had seen her bloom a rose that was once dead. It had spread throughout the village that she was in league with the devil. Her mother and father had packed her meager belongings, and sent her to her mother's sister across the lake, where it was enchanted to keep the unwanted from approaching. Her mother and father did not survive the villagers' wrath. It is nine years later, and she has flourished in her aunt's care. She is the youngest of us lot, but knows her magic._

_Another at this meeting was a red-haired man with a full beard. He had been thought to be in league with the devil simply because of his red hair. Foolish I say. He seemed to be a serious man but had a smile that came easily when the idea of teaching children to not be ashamed of what they could do or who they could become. A great duelist they say - we'll have to see about that. _

_Rowena seemed happy at the end of our meeting. The founders four, she had said. It was destined to be. Although I am leery of what is to come, how can one fight destiny? I see children dying, or punished for something they have no control over, for something that their families do not understand. Hopefully we can save some of these children from their fates. People fear what they do not understand._

_May 990_

_Godric - such a serious gent. I am sure Roe and I shall make him smile. Perhaps a balding spell . . . that red hair is dreadful._

Harry had seen a portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the dorms, and tried to picture him bald. It put a smile on his own face thinking of it.

_April 998_

_The castle is coming along nicely. It will be grande. I shall enjoy my time here within these walls I think, away from my mother's constant nattering. And she wonders why I don't wish to come home. The wretched girl that father has picked for my bride is something that perhaps my brothers would like . . . as a mistress perhaps. Their wives would adjust. They always do. Now her brother, he was someone who I could lie with. The sounds of pleasure he had made the night we spent together would be something I would like to hear from him again . . . _

'Whoa,' Harry thought to himself, closing the book. Salazar Slytherin liked boys. Didn't know that he had brothers. Perhaps that is where the Slytherin lineage carried on.

_The news of the school has reached many magical ears. Witches and Wizards have come from far and wide to see Rowena's dream, now ours. Tents have sprung up across the bridge. The famed wandsmith Jonas Ollivander has started building a shop to sell his wares. I have heard of someone teaching the younger ones their reading and writings, in preparation for when the school is complete. There are about 100 children so far that we will accept once we are ready, starting at the age of ten. _

_Godric has set up some classes, brought in some people to teach them - flying, dueling (which he will teach himself)_,_ and fencing. _

_Helga has brought her many house-elves that she has befriended, along with their families. They are quite loyal to her, as well as to the school. Excitable little creatures. We have set them up in rooms in a wing at the back of the castle, close to the kitchens. It is oftentimes to see Helga stirring and cooking along side of them, making grand dishes that we all enjoy. She has also brought in her aunt who is quite knowledgeable in healing. She will be treating those in the school when needed. We have also talked her into teaching others what she knows._

_Rowena has hired some teachers to teach maths and runes. I was quite surprised to see that a goblin had taken up the job of maths. Smart creatures they are. They are establishing themselves to be ruthless in their business of money matters in the wizarding world. _

_I have agreed to teach the art of potions, so far._

_There have also been some others that will be joining us to teach classes in wizarding culture and etiquette; common folklore (history); basic spells and advanced. I have talked an old friend of mine to teach the class on the myths and legends of magical creatures, how to defend themselves in case it is needed. Of course who better to teach than an ancient vampire . . . Godric still covers his neck in Vlad's presence. Quite humorous really. Vlad only drinks from the willing. We are also hoping to get a young but powerful wizard by the name of Merlin to come to teach here._

Harry wondered why some of these classes were no longer taught. Some would still be beneficial to learn even now, a thousand years later. Harry shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and supposing there was no one around to ask as he pressed back into the journal.

_September 1000_

_Well it is finished. We are fairly certain that this part of our paradise will remain hidden from the mundanes, with an enchantment that all four of us put up around the grounds and village nearby. We will be welcoming the young ones into the school the next day. The teachers have retired to their rooms to prepare themselves for tomorrow's lessons. I look around as I sit in front of the fire in my own rooms, feeling quite content in my lot in life. The past few years have been busy, and it was nice to just sit back and think on things. Helga had made a very delicious meal for the four of us, celebrating our accomplishment, then of course plenty of wine and ale was passed around._

_I will have to remember not to have my familiar close by when I drink. We were all quite tipsy with drink, trying to come up with what should be the welcoming the next day. I had been stroking the head of my dragon absently as we all came up with some amusing sayings, when my fingers had tickled his side. Laughter soon drowned out my bellow of pain after my dragon flamed my foot. _

'_Never tickle a sleeping dragon,' Godric had said. I thought they were all crazy when they had agreed that would be the greeting of the school. What kind of greeting was that? We really shouldn't have been drinking and making decisions that would affect the school. _

_December 1001_

_It has been awhile since I've written. Have been kept busy. It is the time for family, and I sit alone in my rooms. Rowena has gone to her fathers, and I suspect her intended to make the final arrangements for their nuptials. I am happy for Rowena. William is a fine man and will make her a fine husband. They will be married in a few short months. Helga is in her rooms with her aunt, and Godric is with his wife of three months back at his manor. I was invited by Ashton, our spell creation teacher, to come share a bottle and bed for the night, but I was not inclined to tonight - although tempting as that may be. What he could do with those lips . . . _

_I had arrived back this morning from a visit with my mother. I am thankful that I have Hogwarts. I would not wish to spend more time with the shrew. I had almost taken my hand to my mother the night before. What she and the girl have done is unforgivable. As I had written pages before, my mother and her close friend of many years had arranged for me to marry Druscilla and carry on the Slytherin name. I am sure my two brothers had been doing that already. I had refused many times to the summons to come home. Instead father and mother had come here with the wicked witch in tow a month ago. That night is vague in my mind, and the taste of a potion still on my lips the next morning. I am ashamed to admit that I did not notice the potion in the drink that mother had given me. I sit here now thinking of my impending marriage to Druscilla that I am being forced into in a week's time. She is with child and I am told it is mine. The spell I had used ensured it was mine. I had let my mind into hers and found out her devilry. The potion that was given to me so many weeks ago was a lust potion, a potion that is my downfall to marry a girl that I do not like, let alone love. She will stay with mother, and I will stay here at Hogwarts after the farce of a marriage. Rowena has threatened her head, and I am almost willing to let her have her way. If only Druscilla was like Rowena, not that I would marry Rowena, she is too much like myself for us to marry. It would be like lying with my sister._

_I wonder if I will be a good father?_

_June 1002_

_Well I am a father. I was not there for the birth of my son, but am told that Druscilla and heir are fine. I will be journeying to my mothers in the morning to see my son. _

_On a much more humorous note . . . Godric has become quite frustrated as of late. It seems that when he tried to go to his rooms, the staircases move, or his door disappears. Magic is a wonderful thing. I am sure once he finds out Roe and I enchanted the castle's stairs he will likely have our heads. It is odd though. We had enchanted the staircases only, but not the walls or room. We are finding that there are suddenly doors or rooms where there once was not, and when we touch the walls, there is a warmth. We have come to think that the castle is coming alive. Not alive as a breathing human being, but knows our wants and wishes, and helps us along when we are in need. Can make up its own mind. Sounds quite mad when it is written here. _

_July 1002_

_I am back. I am a father. I have held my son in my arms. He steals my breath away. He is so small and trusting. I see the way Druscilla cares for him, and am sure that he will be fine in his early years with her while I am away at Hogwarts. A son will not save a marriage that was doomed from the moment of trickery. It was agreed that my son, Alexander, would come to me once he reaches the age of ten where he will live with me and learn at Hogwarts. Unknownst to my mother and Druscilla, I had placed a spell on them so they could not speak ill of me. My son does not need to hear of the imaginary wrong doings that the shrews may think that I have done. I will make sure to visit often so he does not forget my face._

Several entries later and Harry was still enraptured by the man's pen. Such an extraordinary life he'd led.

_October 1009_

_Today I bury my heart. My son and heir is now beneath the cold ground, his sweet cherub face forever young. The one that is responsible for my son's death is gone now, dealt with by my blade. He was a mundane with a magical child of his own. My son and the child were friends. They had been playing, and they had some of their toys flying about, using some of their magic. The father - the mundane . . . saw this and picked up my son, shaking him over and over again. Druscilla had come upon them and hexed the man off my son, but it was too late. Alexander was not breathing. Druscilla tried to revive him, but to no avail. My son was dead. Dead. I have no reason to go home now. _

_It is not the first time I have heard of fathers or mothers beating or yelling at their children because of their magical abilities. They fear what they do not know. They willingly send their children here, so they don't have their abnormal ways about them, but these children play with others in their villages, their families talk amongst themselves. It is not wise for these magical children to interact with mundanes. They do now realize what they say sometimes. One slip of magic or saying something of our world would bring havoc to us all. The wizarding world would be at risk. The mundanes fear magic. They know of it, but condemn those that have that ability. The wizarding world should stay hidden, the children of mundanes either stay with magical families or not come to the school at all. For the children here already . . . I have put the idea forth that they have a spell placed on them so they are unable to speak of Hogwarts or the village around us. Rowena and Ashton are working on the creation of this spell. _

_December 1009_

_It is still hard for me. Alexander is always on my mind. Rowena has been a steady ear for me, or a companion to sit by the fire deep in our own thoughts. Helga and Godric are sorry to hear of my loss, and offer comfort, but it does not last long. Arguments usually tend to start up, disagreements on who we should or should not take into the school. It is to the point where I wish to be alone most of the time. The castle, as if sensing this, has led me down a hidden staircase deep in the dungeons to a room, numerous pathways leading to other parts of the castle or more rooms. I sit in the middle of the room, letting my mind focus on the magic around me. I felt it comforting me, felt the air around me shift. I opened my eyes moments later to see the room had changed. Grande snakes slithered up the walls until they solidified into stone, leading to a stone statue of a face, that resembled myself at the time. I stroked my fingers through my course beard, thinking of shaving it right then. I had not cared as of late. _

_December 1009_

_My secret chambers are quite comforting to me when I wish to be alone, which is quite often. My familiar, Tallis, has brought me a guardian for my chambers, or soon to be one once it is hatched. It is a basilisk egg. Tallis also enjoys the chambers, as the main room is big enough for his size. It has been quite awhile since he was able to be in my room upstairs. He comes and goes through an opening that leads into the forest behind the castle._

Harry was saddened to read the slow decline of Salazar's mental state. The entries grew more sporadic and were brief. There were not only entries on thoughts but also potions, what worked, what didn't. Harry was sure that Severus, and Draco would like to get their hands on this book. Some of the entries describing fights with Godric were written quite boldly, the ink thick on the pages, slipping in Parseltongue language every so often the more angry he became.

He continued to read through the journal. The once elegant flow of script became messy, disjointed sentences. Near the end was a potion. Reading over the ingredients, he recognized it to be quite similar to the Draught of Living Death, an ingredient or two different or similar to what it is today. The Ministry considered it dark, so it was strictly outlawed years ago. He could see why it would be outlawed. The potion had been given to many innocents in the earlier centuries, some may be justified for the hardened criminals, but it was very dangerous.

The writing suddenly stopped, a few blank pages before another entry. The script was elegant, the words flowing on the pages.

_May 1015_

_As I read through my friend's thoughts and fears, I even now miss him, even though it has been a week since he lay down. Sal was like a brother to me, always has been, always will be. I knew some of the events that came to pass would happen, would make him smile, would make him saddened. Since Alexander's death, he very rarely smiled. He was still there to teach the children, and had a smile for each and every one of them, but it seemed forced. I don't think he enjoyed his last few years at Hogwarts. He spent all his free time down in his chambers beneath the school or in his potion's laboratory. It was only I that knew of his hideaway. It was asked of me to keep it from Godric and Helga. His final words were that he was sorry he didn't live up to my expectations, but he did. He is a great man, and the greatest friend that I will ever have. _

_He was broken when his son died, but he seemed to fall more into himself when Ashton was killed in a raid of his family's home when he went abroad. We never knew just how close Sal had become with Ashton. I knew he had spent many nights with him, but did not know of how deep the feeling ran within. I do believe it was love, but not a deep love, like a soul mate. I have seen it, he will meet his someday. I only wish I was there to see the magic flare to life when they do meet._

_All thought Salazar had left the school from the many disputes he had about having non-magical children here, but he did not leave, not really. He is still within these walls, waiting for his second chance in life. To the one that reads this, and there would only be one that would be able to until it is read by you for the magic to let others read upon its pages - it is your destiny to awaken him. You are his soul mate. I am sure you are thinking this is all in jest, but I have seen a raven-haired beauty of a man awaken him, a kiss of life. When I had found out his plan to take his death potion, I had added a few ingredients to make it not so. Now he sleeps as of the dead. I have also de-aged him to closer to your age instead of the man that lay down in his crypt of his own making in his chambers. I would like to think he is more comfortable in his own bed, the doors and rooms sealed thanks to the magic of the castle. Be good to each other._

_Hogwarts was once my dream, my vision, but I found Salazar, Helga, and Godric to share that dream. It has flourished under our care, and I know it will continue to be there to teach and comfort many in the years to come. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Co-headmistress of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Merlin,"Harry muttered under his breath as he closed the book, his heart hammering against his chest. He must have read the final passage a dozen times or more, just trying to understand what was written within. Rowena couldn't possibly be referring to him. That notion was preposterous.

tbc. (next chapter will be up in a day or two)

(Jan. 6/10)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks go to Digitallace for sweeping up the bad grammer and hiding it away, and adding the extra bits to make it better. Any mistakes you find are most likely mine as I've added my own little bits when going over it. Also...thank you 'Tonks-is'cool' for pointing out the 'thousand' error. fixed.**

**Chapter Four**

Harry spent his first night back from vacation at his home in London. Tomorrow, he would be going over to Ron and Hermione's for lunch as they were eager to hear about his holidays. He would share some of it but he'd decided not to tell them of his dreams or the more racy parts of his days and nights. It would be his first time at their place for lunch with them being a married couple. They had taken off on their own trip the same day that he himself did. He had already sent off an owl to Draco and Severus requesting to stay a short time at Hogwarts. Draco had sent a reply that he was looking forward to him coming, and that he could spend all the time he would like with him. Harry's mind had been a jumble of thoughts since he finished reading Salazar's journal, and he needed to talk to someone about them. Draco, he knew, wouldn't try to fix him like Ron and Hermione would, he would help him in any way he could.

~*~

The Leaky Cauldron was as busy as ever when he arrived. He waved to Tom as he walked to the back and tapped his wand at the stones. It still made his heart race when the stone slid back to reveal a doorway into another world. He smiled to himself as he leisurely strolled through Diagon Alley, nodding in greeting to those that he knew. The wizarding world always had new things to gossip about. He was thankful that he was not front-page news anymore. It had been overbearing the first few years after his defeat of Voldemort. Not so much now. There were still the little bits in the Daily Prophet, but not near as bad or as many.

He looked at the new broom in the Quidditch shop window, then went on to the Owl Emporium to get some treats for his new owl. He still missed Hedwig. He went to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to visit George for a brief time, as he was quite busy with his young and old clientele. It had been awhile since his last visit. Once the lull in the crowd became manageable for the other employees, George took him to the back where they shared a pot of tea.

"Mate, good to see you," George smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"You too, George," Harry grinned, slapping away the hand that was resting on his arse. "How is your new partner doing?"

"_Our_ partner, Harry dear," George replied. "I told you I wouldn't give you up, and I won't. You will always have rights to WWW. Blaise is good, considering he's a Slytherin," he smirked.

"By the sounds of Harry's holidays, I would say Harry here is more Slytherin than me," Blaise laughed, patting Harry on the back then leaned over to kiss George on the cheek. "You tell him about some of our new toys?"

"Just about to," George said.

Harry was then shown the soon to be more naughty side of WWW. He had seen quite a few of the items in Muggle adult toyshops. There were some vibrating dildos, able to go at different speeds, lotions and oils, bondage kits, anal toys, games, flavored chocolate to enhance lust and sensitivity, and a few items of lingerie for male and female alike - all using magic spells instead of Muggle batteries. Blaise gave Harry a list of the products, their prices, and the comments of some of the selected customers that had tried out the products. He thought this side of the business would do very well. He okayed the items, adding a few ideas of his own, then left the shop; the bag on his shoulder feeling just a little heavier with the few toys he picked out for himself.

Afterward, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron and purchased a bottle of firewhiskey, then used the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts. "Dragon's Den," he stated clearly after throwing the glittery powder to the floor.

He still hated to travel by floo, but he was a lot more graceful in his landings these days. He no longer fell face first when he arrived, but on his feet instead. He looked around the room, his wand drawn out of habit. Once he saw he was alone in the room, he slipped it back in its holster on his forearm. The room was warm and homey, the smell of vanilla in the air from the fragrant candles that were always lit in the room. Draco always did love the scented candles. The plush couch was facing the fireplace, with books and magazines haphazardly placed on the wooden coffee table in front of it. It had surprised Harry when he first stepped foot in Draco's domain in the Hogwarts dungeons. You could not tell it was a dungeon dwelling by being in the rooms. It was well lit and the beige, green, and burgundy colors had a welcoming feel to it - much different than the marble facade of the Malfoy manor.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was dinner time. It was much like the Weasley clock, with different arms for each person in Draco's family. Among the Malfoy family, there was also Severus and himself on the clock. He smiled to himself as he put the firewhiskey on the side mantle before leaving the room, shrugging on a robe as he went.

Draco looked up from his meal when the hall went silent. He looked up and smiled as he stood to his feet to greet his friend. He looked good. More rested than he had been the previous months. He walked to the end of the table and held out his hand. "Good to see you, Harry," he smiled, shaking his hand. "Was expecting you a few hours ago."

"Went to visit George and Blaise in Diagon," Harry replied, returning the shake. "Good to see you too."

"Ah . . . you've seen some of their new products then?" Draco smirked as he led the way to the back of the table where an extra chair was placed between Severus and himself.

"Most likely has brought some with him," Severus scoffed.

"Severus," Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss the older wizard's cheek. "Lovely to see you again." He nodded in greeting to Minerva and the others at the table.

"As annoying as ever I see," Severus sarcastically said.

Harry saw the small smile that Severus had let slip. "If possible, I would like to talk to you and Draco after dinner."

"Everything okay with you, Harry?" Draco worriedly asked, keeping his voice down as to not let the others hear.

"Yes, I think so," Harry shrugged, reaching out to put some roast beef on his plate. "Just some things that came up that I want your opinion on."

"Of course then," Severus assured, reaching down to pat Harry on the leg under the table.

Draco shared a look with Severus over Harry's head as the Gryffindor leaned over to talk to Filius Flitwick who sat beside Draco. They both saw the brief flash of confusion in Harry's eyes before it was masked away.

~*~

Once the three of them entered the rooms, Draco knew something was bothering Harry. Harry went immediately to the sideboard to pour three shots of firewhiskey and brought them over to the couch, bringing the bottle with him. Harry didn't usually start drinking so soon after dinner.

"So, Severus, how is the leg?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch beside Draco, and across from Severus who sat in a chair by the fire.

"It is fine, Potter," Severus answered sharply. "It does not pain me as much as it once did." Ever since Nagini had bitten him on his thigh, Severus had slight twinges of pain every so often, but it was becoming less so as time went on. He would always have a bit of limp, but it was better than the alternative.

"That is good to hear, Severus," Harry smiled, slowly sipping his firewhiskey. "And you, Draco, how is Astoria?"

"She is fine last I heard," Draco replied.

"The wedding is still on then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

"She . . . will be a good wife," Draco replied.

"You should marry for love," Harry said, looking into the fire.

"For the love of Merlin," Draco heavily sighed. "Don't even go there again, Harry. Nothing you say will change my mind on this matter."

"Did you know that most of the founders had arranged marriages? Well except for Rowena Ravenclaw. She married for love. And she was the happiest from what I read."

"What you read?" Severus asked.

Harry reached into his bag and took out the two journals. "This one is the founders journal on Hogwarts. It is fascinating reading on some of the things that happened back then," he said holding up the journal. "Did you know that it was Helga Hufflepuff that brought the house-elves first to Hogwarts or that there was a dragon colony just on the other side of the lake from Hogwarts?"

"I knew about the house-elves, but did not know of the dragon colony," Severus said.

"It's interesting," Harry smiled, but it slipped as he touched the next book reverently. "This is what is troubling me . . . well partly. I have wanted to talk to someone about this, but there is only you two I think that I could talk to without you being too disturbed by it."

"Whatever it is, we will help in any way we can," Draco said.

"Or if you just need someone to listen, we are here also," Severus added.

"Okay," Harry sighed, gulping down the rest of his drink, before pouring another. "This is going to sound a little strange. I'll start from when I think it started. The same day I resigned from the Auror department we got the assignment to investigate another house. This house belonged to Tom Riddle, as I'm sure you have heard by now. Anyway, Ron and I were checking out the library . . . you guys would have loved the room; wall to wall books. There was a hidden room, but it was empty of anything. I searched the desk while Ron searched the books, shrinking anything he could get his hands on. It was him that found the Hogwarts journal, copied it, then shrunk the original to send back to the Ministry."

"Weasley?" Draco asked, not believing he would do anything so Slytherin.

"Yes, Ron," Harry laughed. "He made me so proud," he sighed, tapping his chest mockingly.

"And . . . what else did you find?" Severus asked.

"We found a few things. Did you know that there were Muggle pens in Voldemort's desk? Quite amusing actually. For one so against anything Muggle, he had quite a few non-magical artifacts, all locked up of course. I had to use Parseltongue to open the drawer where I found this journal."

Harry held up the next book. "It is the personal journal of Salazar Slytherin. You would love it, Severus. It has a lot of potions in here, what he tried, his failures, his successes. Did you know that he had a son?"

"I had heard he was married, but did not know of a son," Severus said, reaching out for the book when Harry offered it to him.

"He was pretty much tricked into marrying a woman that his mother and father set up for him. A lust potion was given to him without his knowledge. A few months after the fact, he found out this woman was pregnant. Marriage to her was forced. His son's name was Alexander. He died when he was about seven, I think, when he was killed. A Muggle killed him by shaking him to death. I think that's when his thoughts turned sour on Muggles. From what I heard, he did not go home after his son's death, so I don't know what happened to his wife. His lover tried to fill the void in his life, but he apparently just wasn't enough."

"He?" Draco interrupted.

Harry smirked. "Yes. Salazar was gay. His lover was a professor at the school here. There are a few things that I did not know about Salazar, like he had a dragon for a familiar; he was a prankster along with Rowena Ravenclaw. Did you know it was those two that caused the staircases to move like they do? It was a prank against Godric. Also, in my readings of the journal, Salazar knew of the basilisk egg, but had not seen it hatched at the time of his supposed death."

"Supposed death?" Severus asked. "It is told that he had left the school because of disagreements on who should be let into the school."

"There were a lot of disagreements, which didn't help Salazar's state of mind. He wasn't against Muggles, or Mundanes as they used to call them, he just didn't trust their thinking sometimes. When his son was killed, he was playing with a friend. This friend had a Muggle father. He had seen them do small bits of magic, and he went mad. They fear what they do not understand. It was Salazar's belief that if too many Muggle raised witches and wizards were to be allowed into the school, word would spread throughout the lands, and it would cause many more to die. He wasn't against Muggles. He had come up with suggestions that the magical children should be taken from their homes or that they had spells placed on them so they could not speak of the magical world. Some of it they were able to do. He didn't want to leave - he wanted to die. He would have too, if Rowena hadn't intervened with the potion," Harry softly said as he took out the small stone and was absently stroking it, the warmth of the stone warming him inside.

"What kind of potion?" Severus asked, leaning forward in rapt fascination.

"It was some kind of death potion, but by the looks of the potion near the back of the journal, with Rowena's adjustments, it looks to be the 'draught of living death'. At the end of the journal, Rowena had put an entry in. Her and Salazar were friends since they'd been children. She was also a seer - a true seer. She had written some of her predictions in the Hogwarts journal too. She wrote that she 'saw' Salazar get a second chance at life, a life with his true soul mate. She de-aged him so he would be closer to his soul mate's age. She also . . . and this is part of what's troubling me . . . she saw a raven haired man awakening Salazar, and that he is in the school here somewhere."

"So . . . you're thinking that you are this raven haired man that would waken him?" Draco asked. Harry nodded his head. "Could be anyone, Harry."

"Yes, it could, but the journal also had a charm on it. Only Salazar's true mate would be able to read from it," Harry replied. "Apparently since I read the book, it can be read by whomever I wish to read it now. I want you two to read it, all of it. Do you think I should look for him then?"

Severus was silent for a few moments as he read the last passage of Salazar's journal. "Only you, Harry," he smirked after reading it. "A kiss of life? Could possibly use Dittany. I would have to look through the potion that was used, and make the antidote."

"Harry, this could be your chance to find your one and only. Do you know how rare that is?" Draco asked. "Salazar Slytherin," he added, shaking his head. "Amazing."

"It can't possibly be true, can it? I mean . . . my supposed soul mate is over a thousand years old. What if I had married, had children . . . "

"But you didn't, did you Harry?" Draco said. "You never found that special someone in your life. Sure you had lots of affairs, and what I hear of where you went for your holiday, you had a few more," he smirked.

Harry gave a small smile, but was looking down at his lap as he rubbed the stone with his thumb. "Never felt close to anyone before. I mean, there were a few that I thought I could spend the rest of my life with, but there was always something that seemed off about them."

"Salazar may not be 'the one' for you. It could all be someone wishing for more for her best friend," Severus said. "But what if he is the one? If he has been asleep due to the potion, his body has been in stasis. He wouldn't have aged in all these years, and if Rowena de-aged him, it would be like he never was from that time era."

"I personally think you should look for him," Draco added. "It would be a shame to pass up the opportunity to find someone that would complete you."

"We'll help of course," Severus said. He saw the uncertain look still in Harry's eyes. "Although all this is very overwhelming to comprehend, was there something else that is troubling you?"

Harry slouched in on his end of the couch more, tilted his head back against the back. "You'll really think I'm mad."

"No more so than usual," Draco teased. "With you, nothing would surprise me."

"Well . . . the whole revelation on me being Salazar's soul mate is . . . Merlin . . . still trying to grasp that . . . something has been happening to me, even before I read the journal. I didn't read Salazar's journal until on the way back to London." He took a few sips of his whiskey, contemplating on how to explain. "It began as a kind of a feeling really, a few weeks after Riddle's house. I felt a warmth run through my body, like someone was holding me close. It felt . . . felt really nice. It was mostly while I was sleeping at first that I began to feel more. First there were slight touches of lips against my face, or my neck, the feel of soft hair brushing against my skin. It began to get a bit more real. I felt a hard body press against me, naked warm skin at my back while hands skimmed over my chest, my stomach, then lower. Things got more heated as the nights went on. I could feel, actually feel with my hands, a body moving against me, above me, grinding against me in the most erotic way. Lips, teeth sucked, nibbled onto my neck . . . "

"Sounds like a nice dream," Draco smiled.

"Yeah, they were very nice. Never seemed to finish though. Always woke up with wet sheets," Harry softly laughed. "Also woke up with very fresh, very sensitive marks on my neck the next morning."

"It was real then?" Severus asked. "Were you always the submissive one?"

"Most of the time I was, but there was times where I was the dominant. I felt his body. It was very firm, felt the muscles shift as he moved under me. He had hair down to his shoulders, soft, and dark from what I could see. I felt a slight scar on his leg. Never saw his face. Felt a bit of scruff on his face, felt nice against me." Harry closed his eyes at the memory, smiling to himself.

Draco and Severus saw the blissful look as he told them of his dreams. "Any whisker burn after?" Draco asked.

"A few times," Harry said, his eyes still closed. "Later, while I was in Jamaica, I felt someone entering me from behind while I was fucking someone. It was the most mind-blowing threesome I've been involved in, and there were only two of us in the room. I always felt him close to me, touching me, when I was with others. At first my body seemed to go against me when I was first approached at Hedonism. My mind wanted it, my body didn't. I had to talk myself into it. After the first time, whoever - whatever inside of me, I think, kind of figured the other men were not serious to me. They seemed to love the sex. It liked to have me to himself most of the time I think. Weird, I know. Hard to explain."

"Did you feel something enter your body at any time at the Riddle house?" Severus asked, noticing again Harry rubbing the small stone in his hand.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I did the spells to check if I was hexed, or possessed. It all came back clear, but I know that someone is sharing my body. I am in control of it. Haven't had any kind of black outs, but I would do things, or know things that I didn't know before. Also, when I was at the Poseidon Undersea resort, which by the way, you should really check out, its amazing . . . "

"Yeah, yeah," Draco waved his hands to Harry. "When you were at the resort . . . "

"When I was at the resort, alone in my room, I had passed a mirror, and I would swear on my parents' graves that my eyes were grey, my hair was longer, and a bit of shadow on my face. I think . . . I think it is the dream guy. He's a part of me somehow."

"Harry," Severus said, leaning over, his elbows on his knees. "Where did you get that stone that you've been rubbing since you began telling us what has been happening?"

"This?" Harry asked, holding it up for them to see. "Found it on Riddle's desk. It looked just like a small marble, but then I picked it up, and the colors began to swirl around it. I had handed it in at the Ministry, but then when I got home that night it was in my pocket. It calms me when I'm rubbing it, so I decided to keep it. Always feels warm."

"You checked it for dark magic or anything?" Draco asked, holding his hand out so he could see it. Harry handed it over hesitantly. "You say it feels warm to you?" he asked, feeling it cooling down as he continued to hold it. He also noticed the colors stopped swirling.

"Yeah," Harry said, reaching over to take it from Draco's hand. It warmed at once, and the colors were moving again.

Severus got up and left the room, coming back shortly after with a book in his hand. He flipped through the pages while Draco and Harry looking on curiously.

"Hmm," Severus hummed, quickly reading through the sought after pages. "It appears, Harry, that you have found Salazar Slytherin soul stone."


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five**

"A soul stone?" Harry repeated. "Like a Horcrux?"

"No, not like a Horcrux, Harry," Severus replied. "You've read Salazar's journal. Did you get the impression he would take another's life to gain a bit more immortality? Or was there a ritual mentioned? To make a Horcrux, a ritual needs to be done as well as taking a life."

"No. I think he would have mentioned killing someone to do that. The only entry I read that he actually killed someone was when he took revenge for his son's death," Harry said, shaking his head. "So if it's not a Horcrux, then what is a soul stone?"

"It's a magical version of the Muggle's worry stones that were quite popular in the 1970's. The worry stones are more oval shaped than the more spherical shape of the magical stone. They were also more flat, where the thumb would rub against the smooth surface. It is believed that when rubbing against it, it would lessen one's worries, often creating feelings of calmness and reducing stress levels. These beliefs originated in Ancient Greece. The soul stones are quite similar and not well known. It is not an intentional magical means of containing part of one's soul," Severus lectured.

"I've heard of these before also," Draco added. "They don't really take a part of one's soul, rather that they remember what the person feels. Much like a Pensieve."

Severus nodded. "It has been documented in wizarding journals that some people with a strong magical core have ingrained a piece of themselves, or an essence if you will, into the stones, and Salazar Slytherin, as well as the other founders were quite powerful. When the witch or wizard dies, the soul stone would diminish in powers also."

"And Salazar isn't really dead, so . . . " Draco added.

"So, the stone is still active," Harry finished. "Did Riddle know of it, you think? I wonder where he got it from?"

"It might have been with the two journals at one time," Severus suggested. "There was mention at one of the meetings that he found a true treasure in the chamber under the school."

"It was where Salazar had originally lain to die, until Rowena brought him to his rooms. Possible," Harry shrugged. "And why would it be active for me, and not Draco?"

"Because it's your soul that truly connects to the essence in the stone. A mated soul," Draco smiled. "It must have infuriated Voldie when he could not activate the stone. He most likely had plans to resurrect him somehow with it."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the back of the couch. "Salazar Slytherin is a part of me . . . literally," he loudly sighed.

"A soul within," Severus quietly said.

"Can my life get any weirder?" Harry said, reaching to comb his fingers through his hair.

"It wouldn't be your life if it wasn't weird, Harry," Draco laughed.

"Shut it, Blondie," Harry tiredly grinned. "So now what?"

"Now . . . we find your soul mate," Draco said.

"I would suggest possibly meditation, looking deep within yourself to see if you can connect with him on some level. Find out where his rooms are in the castle. If they are hidden, it may only be Salazar himself that would be able to locate them," Severus suggested.

"We'll read through the founders journal to see if there are any clues too," Draco added, getting up and reaching for Harry's hand to pull him to his feet. "You know where the spare room is here, so go. Get some rest and we'll talk more of this tomorrow." Draco gently pushed Harry towards the room, taking the bottle of whiskey from him that he had picked up. "Sober, preferably," he grinned.

"Ferret," Harry smirked.

"Potty," Draco shot back.

"Love you, too," Harry shouted back, the sound of chuckling heard before the door shut.

"Idiots," Severus mumbled under his breath as he picked up the founder's journal.

~*~

Harry had indulged in a hot bath in Draco's private bath, then went to bed. He sat cross-legged on the middle of the bed, closing his eyes, taking deep steady breaths. It took just a few moments for him to reach deep within himself, used to doing this on a regular basis, as it helped him relax before he went to sleep. He had gotten used to it when he was learning Occlumency from Severus years ago, and it just kind of became a regular habit. He was able to see his magical core, the colors blending, swirling around the other. At one time there had been a strain of black in the mix, but since Voldemort's death, it was clear, pure once again. He saw a thin strand of bluish-green gliding among his magical core, much like the color in the stone. He sat mesmerized by the colorful dance before him, feeling the warmth run through his body, like arms wrapped around him, similar to the way the strand was gliding around his core.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to connect with Salazar, communicate with him this way. He tried to reach out to gently touch the strand of magic, but his fingers slipped through it. He tried several more times with more and more concentration, and was repeatedly unsuccessful. He sighed and slowly eased out of his meditative state, and lay back on the bed, and was soon drifting off to sleep.

_He walked into the room, the few candles illuminating some of the darker corners of the room. The fire was dancing in the fireplace, making the area welcoming, warm. His eyes went to the bed, the curtains around it tied back at the wooden posts that seemed to blend into the beams of the ceiling. The blankets were mussed, pillows strewn around the floor around the bed. What drew his attention was the man in the bed. He was laying on his stomach, his one leg bent, the sheet wrapped around his lower body, the curve of his naked backside tempting him to touch. His face was turned away on the pillow, an arm wrapped around it. Shoulder length black hair was tousled from the fingers that tangled into the soft strands. A white starburst scar was on the one back shoulder, which he knew to be from a sword that had run through him. _

_He took a few steps back, not realizing he was approaching the bed, and looked to the window at the one side of the room. He tightened the tie around his robe and walked toward it, reaching out to pull the doors open to step past. He cast a warming spell on the stone outside, and leaned on the railing, looking out at the lake, the full moon leaving a trail along the calm black surface. It was quite high up. He was able to see the smoke coming from the chimneys in Hogsmeade, the tiny firelights dancing around the tops of the massive trees that edged the lake, leading to the forbidden forest. He sighed deeply, the warm breeze brushing against his face as took in the clean air._

_A hard body pressed against his back, strong arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, a face was nuzzling the side of his neck, his hair moved to the side as lips kissed his skin. He tilted his head to the side to let the lips have more access. Teeth began to gently nibble on that particular spot that always seem to make the blood rush down to his cock. The lips smiled against his neck when that knowing shiver traveled through his body. His arm reached back to pull the face closer to his neck, while the other was slipping his hand into the loosening folds of his robe. A low moan was heard by his ear when he rubbed back against the hardness that was pressing urgently against his thinly clothed backside. _

"_Please," he quietly begged, skimming his hand down the arm around his waist, linking his fingers through the others before bringing their joined hands to grasp his cock. He felt the body move away from his back as their hands continued to slowly torment him. The robe slid from his body to the floor, before the warm, hard, naked body was at his back again. His cock surged in his hand when a thumb slid over the leaking head, their hands sliding wetly up and down his length. Another hand slip possessively up his stomach to his chest, where fingers flicked then pinched a nipple until he was writhing and moaning for more. _

"_Cum for me," was huskily whispered into his ear as their hands stroked faster and faster. _

_His legs begin to tremble as the heat rushed through his body. His hips thrust forwards into their hands, until he is moaning out loud when he erupted into their hands. He had no time to breathe, as a hand pressed on his lower back, making him lean over, his head resting on his forearms as he spread his legs further. Slick fingers from his own cum slid over his hole, two breaching fast and hard inside of him, already loosened by the recent fucking he had before. He mewled in frustration when the fingers ended their maddening thrusting, but was soon pressing back when he felt the blunt head of the other's cock. He pushed back hard, taking the whole length into him all at once. They both moaned at the feeling of filling and being filled. A warm hand smoothed over his lower back as the slow slip and slide of the cock inside of him made him beg for more. The hand moved to his hip, the fingers gripping tight, sure to leave marks the next day, while the other hand slid up his back, fisting a handful of his hair to pull his head back._

_His hands gripped the railing as he was mercilessly fucked from behind. The body was pressed against his back, leaning over him to lick and nibble the back of his neck. He reached down to fist his cock in his hand, but it was pushed aside as the other began to stroke his length in time with the fast and deep thrusts inside of him. _

"_Godss . . . don't . . . stop," he panted, pushing back for more. "Now . . . want . . . to . . . to feel . . . "_

"_Harry," was cried out as the hips ground against his backside, the warmth of the other's cum filling him. _

"_Sal'zar," Harry moaned, as his second orgasm soon overtook him after._

Harry woke with a start, his body still tingling and numb from his wet dream. He looked down at his hip when he felt a soreness to see red marks in the shape of a hand. He felt a wetness seep onto the sheets from his hole, and groaned as he fell back against the sheets. "Not a wet dream anymore," he mumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six**

The next morning Harry had breakfast in the Main Hall, then went back to his room to get his broom while Severus and Draco taught their classes. He was going to check the towers of the school, particularly the ones facing the lake.

Harry flew over the lake before looking back at the castle to look for any windows or doors in the higher towers. He saw a few possibilities and flew towards them. One was the astronomy tower that he knew of already. He went around the whole tower. You never knew if there was a hidden room that was connected to it somehow. There was nothing that he could see. He went to the next tower. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a stone railing. He flew closer until he was hovering on the landing. There were no windows, but there was a double wooden door. There were no door handles or any way of opening them. For all he knew, it could be one of those false doors with just a brick wall behind it, or a door leading to a supply closet of some kind. He tried a few unlocking spells, and when that didn't work he tried a few blasting spells. Nothing seemed to work. He got off his broom and stood at the railing, leaning on it and looking out at the lake. He was sure this was the place from his dream the night before.

He went back to the wall, and sat down, leaning his back against it. He closed his eyes and went into a meditative state, hoping there would be some answers there. Hoping that he could connect with Salazar to find out how to get past this wall of brick.

Several hours later, he opened his eyes, sighing heavily in frustration. There were no answers for him there today. He got on his broom, looked back at the wall, then flew down to the courtyard of the school. Most of the students were still in their classes, as were the professors. He spent the rest of the day up in the Headmistress's office, having tea with Minerva, reminiscing over the past years at the school, and telling her of some of the things he read in the founder's journal. He was saddened to still see the birds perch by the window. Fawkes had had a burning day shortly after Dumbledore died. He was never born again from the ashes though. Most would like to think he joined his master in the next life.

After dinner, Draco gladly went with him to explore some of the castle, while Severus stayed in the dungeons to grade some potion essays. They started in the potion's classroom, and easily found the hidden doorway that was revealed to them after Harry spoke the password in Parseltongue. Part of the shelf had slid sideways revealing a darkened tunned.

Harry saw the nervous look on Draco's face before it was quickly masked. "You always wondered what some of our adventures were like right?" Harry teased, illuminating his wand as he stepped into the dark passage.

"Just don't get us killed," Draco smirked, lighting his own wand as they walked down stone steps, their steps sure and careful.

"Never got us killed before," Harry shrugged.

"By dumb luck," Draco said. "Um . . . do you think there will be any . . . um . . . large snakes down here?" He nervously asked.

Harry laughed. "As far as I know there was only the one basilisk down here, and I killed it. Not sure what else may be down here though. Never did say in the journals or anything what happened to Salazar's dragon."

They were silent the rest of the way down, a dripping sound echoing off the stone walls. The air around them seemed to moisten. They came to another door. There was only a heavy metal lever that barred the door. They both pushed and pulled it back until it slid into its place into the wall. Harry steadied his wand ready as he nodded to Draco. Draco nodded back, his own wand at the ready. Draco opened the door and Harry went in, followed closely by Draco.

"Look familiar?" Draco asked as they came into a fork in the tunnel.

Harry shook his head. "No. We had come down a slide type of entrance that was in Myrtle's bathroom. I didn't see much of the chamber when I was down here. We'll try both doors. I want to see if we can find Slytherin's personal hideaway. His journal said he spent a lot of his time down here, to get away from everything and everybody after his son died. There might be some clues on how to get into the room up in the tower."

"Are you sure it was the room?" Draco asked. Harry had told him some of his 'dream', and how real it was.

"I'm pretty sure. The view from up there is exactly like the dream," Harry replied, opening the door that was at the end of the right tunnel.

The door led to the main chamber. It was exactly like he remembered it. The many stone snakes that lined the rooms walls, the water that surrounded the room, running into a pool at the base of the giant statue of Salazar's face. The remains of the basilisk were still there, like it happened just yesterday.

"There must be preservation spells down here," Harry said.

"You went up against this thing?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Almost died too," Harry said, his hand rubbing his arm where there was a faint scar where the basilisk fang had went in. "We'll have to come back down here. I'm sure Severus and you would like to pick at this thing. I've heard there are quite a few ingredients for potions that you could get from it. Would get a bit of money from it I imagine."

With the help of Salazar's journal they found his private domain, through the mouth of the main statue. The entryway had another tunnel that lead to the entrance or exit to the tunnel they first came in. There was also an archway that they carefully walked through, both feeling the magical ward brush against their skin. When they entered the room, the sconces on the wall flared to life, letting them see fully the simple but comfortable rooms. There was a small sitting area, a couple of comfortable overstuffed chairs facing a fireplace. Shelves lined the corner of the room, filled with books. On the other side of the room was a kitchen area. The cupboards were bare as was expected. There were two doors in the room, one led to a bathroom, that had a full sized shower that would fit three to four people, as well as a bathing pool with snake shaped spouts. The other door led to the bedroom. Draco had tried to enter but was not able to because of a barrier on the entrance. Harry was able to. He looked around for any type of clues.

"Was this the place he wanted to die?" Draco softly asked, as he leaned against the door frame, watching Harry.

"Yeah. He took the potion here, and laid on this bed," Harry said, easing himself on the bed to lie back against the pillows. "He just couldn't take it any more after all that happened to him I guess."

"The preservation charm must keep everything clean," Draco said looking around. "Or the house-elves were down here."

"No house-elves," Harry said, looking to the side at a picture of a dragon. "He didn't like them down here. Thought they would misplace something or tell someone about it." Harry got up and went to the portrait. "This must have been his familiar."

"He's beautiful," Draco said, admiring the dragon. He always did like the grande beasts. "So do you think Voldie was in here?"

"He most likely found Salazar's journal in the book shelf in the main room there, as well as the stone. The chair out there looks like he used it a lot. He most likely had left his journal and stone around there somewhere, thinking that no one else would find him or the room anyway. The other books probably held no interest to him after he found the journal, thinking he found a great find - which it is; he just wasn't able to read it. And with Dumbledore warding the chamber after the whole fiasco in our second year, he wasn't able to come back down here. I don't think he was able to come into here though, like you. Maybe with the whole soul thing, I was able to," Harry shrugged.

He noticed a black cloth hanging on the wall. Memories of Mrs. Black came to mind as he approached and the way her shrieks would waken the whole house when she was woken up from slumber. He cautiously reached out and pushed back the side of the cloth. There was a portrait, a still and silent portrait of a small black haired boy. He took the cloth right off, and read the engraved inscription at the bottom of the frame.

"Alexander Slytherin - My Heart," Harry read.

"His son?" Draco asked, unable to see as it was on the same wall as the door.

"Yes," Harry softly said. "Doesn't move or talk though, and it was covered. I'm sure if it moved or talked it would bring even more sad memories to him.

"What'd he look like?"

"He looks to be like five years old here. He's got black hair, longish that is tied back with a green bow. He's wearing the leggings and tunic of that time in green and black, with gold trimming. His eyes are grey like Salazar's. He's got this mischievous look about him, the way his eyes are lit up in the portrait. He didn't want to sit for the portrait. Had to bribe him with a ride on his dragon" Harry smiled to himself, then carefully replaced the black cloth. "Rest in peace my heart," he softly said.

Draco listened to Harry, but leaned in closer when he heard the way Harry talked about Alexander. He saw the reverent way the cloth was put in place, then his heart leapt in his throat when Harry turned to him and he saw the usual emerald green eyes flash a grey before they were back to normal. "All right there, Harry?"

"Yeah, I think so. Or I will be," Harry replied, stepping out of the bedroom with Draco worriedly following.

"And Salazar? Will he be okay?" Draco asked, grasping Harry's arm.

Harry turned to Draco and gave a small smile. "I will be," was the reply. Draco nodded, knowing it was Salazar that replied by the grey eyes again.

Harry lay in bed that night, on his back, the stone in his hand, his thumb and forefinger caressing the smooth surface. His eyes were closed, his breaths coming out even and steady. He was easily able to go into a meditative state, to see his magical core deep within him. He reached out and touched the stream of the bluish-green strand of magic. His heart leapt when the strand seemed to pulse, stretching out to meet his touch. The stream of magic unraveled from his own magical core, slowly creeping up his body from his feet up to his chest, the warmth soothing to his inner self. He sighed in contentment when it caressed his neck then the side of his face, before he suddenly felt a sensation of arms around his chest from behind then being pulled back before he lost the sense of . . . being.

When he came back to awareness, the first thing he noticed was the feel of his hard pillow shift under his head, then fingers slowly carding through his hair. He opened his eyes to see a roaring fire in the hearth before him. He felt the thigh shift under his cheek, and the fingers give a slight tug to the back of his hair.

"Am I dreaming again?" Harry softly asked.

"Do I feel like a dream, Harry?" Salazar asked.

Harry shifted up until he was sitting beside Salazar on the couch. He shook his head, and reached out to touch a silken-covered chest, his fingers caressing the skin that was revealed to him from the open shirt. Salazar's hand came up to cup the side of Harry's face, his thumb caressing the corner of his lips. Harry looked up to meet Salazar's eyes. "I was never able to see your face," he softly said, his hand skimming up Salazar's neck to his face. "Why . . . ?"

"Why now? Or why you?" Salazar asked. Harry nodded. "In my time, I had never felt completely whole, there was always something missing from my life, as I know that you have felt too. I have seen it within you. Rowena had mentioned after the passing of my son that I would find happiness again. It was hard to believe at the time, I was so far into despair. I had thought there was nothing left for me; all that I have loved lost. The potion I took I was fully planning on taking my life. I realize now, after seeing your thoughts when you read my journal, that my friend Rowena had fixed it so I was put into a deep sleep instead, awaiting my one true love. She always was a hopeless romantic," he smirked.

"So you were able to know what was going on then?

"Yes, unless you were blocking me. You have remarkable Occlumency skills for one your age," Salazar remarked with a smile.

"You are not so far from my age by the look of you," Harry grinned.

"Ah . . . yes . . . more of Roe's magicks," Salazar smirked.

"How old were you when you took the potion?" Harry asked, sitting back to sit sideways on the couch to face Salazar, his hand held with Salazar's warm one.

"I was close to sixty years of age I believe. Some of that time is a little hazy to me."

"Well you look to be about thirty now would be my guess. In your journal Rowena had mentioned that she de-aged you so you would be closer in age to your soul mate. Am I the one? Really?" Harry asked uncertainly. "It feels right, but can it really be that easy?"

"You call waiting over a thousand years easy?" Salazar laughed, his thumb stroking Harry's knuckles. "I was in a state of nothingness after I took the potion, until I felt a pull at my magic. It was you, Harry, when you picked up my soul stone, you awakened me . . . well my soul anyway. I will not fully be awake until you find me."

"Can you tell me where you are then?" Harry asked. "From the looks of this room, this is the same room as in my dream a few nights ago . . . "

"Ah . . . a very nice dream that was too," Salazar huskily said, gently pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry leaned in, his tongue darting out to lick dry lips. "Um . . . yeah . . . nice," he softly said, looking down at Salazar's tongue as it licked his lips. His moan was muffled as Salazar closed the distance, lips softly caressing his own. His body seemed to have a mind of its own as it climbed on top of Salazar's lap, his hands gripping the couch cushions on either side of Salazar's head. Hands gripped his hips pulling him closer, the fire that burned in his body when they touched so easily burning out of control. He rolled his hips forward, his erection grinding against an answering hardness.

Salazar's hand stroked up Harry's back as he thrust his hips up, his fingers burying themselves in Harry's hair, pulling back. His lips moved from the kiss swollen lips to glide down the arched neck. "This has to be right, Harry. Gods . . . don't stop . . . " Salazar panted.

The panted plea was all it took for Harry before he was toppling over the edge of the abyss, his cum smearing against his skin in his boxers. The fingers on his hips tightened as the thighs under his flexed and tightened, Salazar's cum soaking through his own pants. "We . . . really . . . have to stop meeting . . . like this," Harry panted, his breath slowly coming back to normal, a smile on his lips when he leaned in to kiss Salazar's mouth.

"Ah . . . but why? When if feels so good?" Salazar lazily smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around Harry's waist.

"It does," Harry conceded. His face grew serious as he gazed upon the handsome face, his fingers brushing against the slight stubble on Salazar's cheeks. "In these . . . dreams . . . it has been amazing. I've never felt anything with anyone as I have with you here, but . . . what if it's just that . . . a dream?"

"I think it would be good, even better once we are finally united, Harry," Salazar reassured. He shifted so he was lying sideways on the couch, his one leg up, with Harry moving with him so he was lying between his legs, his body cuddled close to him.

"Hmm . . . if I can find you," Harry tiredly replied, his face nuzzling the side of Salazar's neck.

"I will help," Salazar softly said, tightening his embrace around the man that lay snuggled against him. His only reply was a nod against his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Note*- bold italics are Harry's 'voice' _

_*- 'thought' or talking to Harry from Salazar in this chapter_

_*- 'thought' in italics will be Harry's thoughts_

Draco had waited until after breakfast before going back to his room. He had decided to let Harry sleep, as he had been getting so little as of late. He had eaten a quick meal, before going back down to the dungeons. When he came into the room the previous night, he had noticed Harry still wore the clothes he wore for the day. He noticed the smile on his friend's face, as well as the very clear wet spot on the front of his trousers. He shook his head with a smile and transfigured his clothes into pajama bottoms and put the blanket over him. He had left the stone in Harry's hand.

Now, he sat on the edge of the bed, and gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry," he softly said. Harry murmured in his sleep and rolled onto his side facing Draco. "Harry," Draco tried again.

Harry groaned and sat up in the bed when Draco shifted closer to the end of the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and leaned his elbows on his knees, looking down at his hands.

Draco looked worriedly at Harry, noticing the usually messy tousled hair was a bit longer than the normal shoulder length that he liked to keep it. The slight shadow of whiskers was seen on Harry's usually smooth chin also. "Harry?" He asked, reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder.

Grey eyes looked up to meet Draco's. "Draco . . . isn't it?"

"Sal . . . Salazar?" Draco stammered, getting quickly to his feet. "Harry? What happed to Harry?"

"Yes, it's me Salazar," Salazar smirked, getting up and reaching is arms up and stretching, before walking to the mirror that hung on the wall. "Harry is fine and knows that I am in control for a short time. Only I will be able to open my chambers, and we are both eager for me to awaken."

"Can he answer if I ask him something?" Draco asked.

Salazar closed his eyes, then opened them again. Green eyes looked back at Draco. "Draco, I have freely given permission for Salazar to take over for a bit. I want . . . no, I need to find him. These dreams we've shared aren't enough anymore. I can't live like that."

"As long as it's not for long. I want my friend back in one piece," Draco grinned, stepping closer to hug Harry close.

Harry had closed his eyes and returned his embrace. "You will have him in one piece," Salazar replied, laughing when Draco pushed him away after hearing the deeper voice of Salazar. It was confirmed when he saw the grey eyes.

"Jeez . . . warn a guy next time, huh?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Salazar looked back into the mirror, his hands skimming up and down the naked chest. "Harry really has been keeping fit hasn't he? I saw, and felt that he was when we were in our dreams, but to actually touch him . . . "

"Well, technically it's still Harry touching himself, isn't it?" Draco smirked. "He's always been in shape. His Muggle relatives kept him busy with countless chores, then he was always active in school here, with Quidditch and his adventures, and being an Auror you have to keep in shape."

"He has trained hard these past years hasn't he?" Salazar said, taking a pair of black trousers and a green buttoned down jersey from the closet.

"Yes, he took Voldemort very seriously, especially when people close to him started to die because of the war," Draco replied, rubbing his forearm.

Salazar stopped buttoning his shirt and walked over to Draco, gently pulling the sleeve of the robe up. "He is dead, but you still have the mark?" he asked, tracing his fingers over the skull/snake tattoo.

"The connection is gone, but it left the mark. Severus has tried, is _still_ trying, to make a potion to get rid of it," Draco replied, pulling his arm back to himself and pulling down the sleeve.

"Might have something to do with the magicks involved with the ritual to bind you to him. He was a Parselmouth?" Salazar asked. Draco nodded. "Do you by chance have a memory of the initiation so I can hear the ritual?"

"I do," Draco nodded, a small bit of hope welling in his chest at the thought of getting rid of the reminder of his past once and for all. "Severus also has memories stored in a Pensieve that may be of some help. He is also marked, as well as my father."

"I will do what I can," Salazar replied. "Does this Severus have a class right now? Do you?"

Draco looked at the watch on his wrist. "Merlin....I'm late. Yes, my Defense class is probably wondering where I am. Severus also is teaching his potions class. I am sure he won't mind if you observed his class. Will you be all right? Do you know where the classroom is?" Draco asked, walking out of the room with Salazar following.

"I will be fine, and I once taught potions myself, I'm sure I will be able to locate the classroom."

'_**Not the same room, but it is close to where you taught,'**_ Harry thought to Salazar.

"Go, I will find my way," Salazar said to Draco following him out the door. "We will talk later in the day."

Salazar bemusedly shook his head as he watched the blond jog up the dungeon stairs, before turning in the other direction. He took his time noticing the small changes, nodding in greeting to the few portraits that graced the stone walls. He came upon the large black wooden door and slowly opened it to not alert too many of the students sitting at their desks while the black haired man lectured about a wolfsbane potion. He motioned to the professor to continue on when his lecture faltered and sat at the back of the classroom.

'This wolfsbane is for the lycan?' Salazar thought.

'_**Yes, it was invented a couple of centuries ago, but Severus has improved upon it. One of my godfathers was a werewolf, and he was very thankful for any help he could get. It was quite painful for him before Severus improved on it. He is well known throughout the lycan clans for his efforts,'**_ Harry replied.

'I had tried to cure the bite, but was unable to before I took the death potion,' Salazar said. 'I am sorry for the loss of your godfather's Harry.'

Harry was silent for a few seconds, feeling the hug within himself. _**'Thank you Salazar. It is getting easier. This is all very strange, don't you think? Talking to oneself in my head.' **_Harry said, giving a light chuckle.

"Is there a reason you are interrupting my class, Harry?" Severus stopped and looked closer, noticing the grey eyes.. "Or should I say welcome to my class, Professor?" he whispered.

"I have heard a great deal about you from Harry," Salazar quietly said, then noticed some of the students turning to look at them. "Perhaps we can speak more once your class is over?"

"Yes, I would like that, Professor," Severus said, being careful not to say the founders name. "I have a spare period after this one, and I could have my apprentice watch over the younger years for the other classes. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Salazar nodded and stood up. He held out his hand. "I will let you get back to your lecture. I will meet you in the Headmistress's office?"

Severus shook Salazar's hand and turned to glare at the students. "What are you waiting for? Get your ingredients and start your potions," he said, turning to walk to the front of the classroom.

'_**Gotta love him, huh?'**_ Harry laughed. _**'He's not usually that grouchy anymore. Must not have had his coffee this morning, and he doesn't like to be surprised.'**_

'He didn't seem too surprised,' Salazar mused.

'_**He is a brilliant man, and was a spy for the light for a long time. He had to learn to control his expressions at a very young age,'**_ Harry said.

Salazar grew quiet in his wanderings as he walked up the stairs, listening to Harry talk of some of his past exploits in his head, or some of the findings of the castle he had found in his years at the school. Salazar smiled to himself, adding his own little tidbits of information on the castle.

'_**So why can't we just go find your rooms? We could always go see McGonagall later,'**_ Harry asked.

'Although I am just as eager to awake, we will need some assistance from Professor Snape before we can do that,' Salazar reassured. 'Patience, Harry.'

'_**You just like walking about, don't you?' **_Harry teased.

'There is that,' Salazar laughed. 'You know you can come back anytime right? I would never force you to stay back.'

'_**I know,'**_ Harry said. _**'I wouldn't deny you this freedom, Salazar.' **_

Salazar stopped at the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office, placing his hand flat on it's wing. The majestic stone creature moved to the side, revealing the spiraling staircase. No password was needed as the castle recognized the long lost soul of one of it's founders.

Harry sat back in his consciousness, watching in awe as Salazar sweet-talked one of the sternest witches of the castle. Once she got over her shock that she was talking to one of the founder's of the school, they got along famously. Dumbledore had tried to talk from his portrait, but with a glare from Salazar the portrait was silent. He would have words with the former Headmaster later once he was in his own body. He didn't like the way Dumbledore treated Harry in his youth. Minerva had said nothing but just raised her eyebrows in response before she set another cup setting on her desk.

"Severus is here," Minerva said, motioning to a mirror on the wall.

'_**Well, I'll be,'**_ Harry muttered to himself, seeing Severus coming up the spiral staircase. _**'That's how they do it,'**_ He had always wondered how they knew who was there before the door was even opened.

"You just solved a mystery for Harry, revealing the mirror," Salazar smirked.

"Yes, well, some secrets do no harm," Minerva said, giving a small grin. "Harry, I'm sure will keep that to himself?"

Salazar nodded, and turned to face Severus when he opened the door. "Professor," he said, reaching out to shake Severus's hand.

"Professor Slytherin. It is an honour to meet you," Severus greeted returning the handshake.

"I will let you two get acquainted. I need to attend to some business at the Ministry. You will see yourselves out?" Minerva asked, taking a pinch of floo powder from the jar on the mantle of the fireplace. They both nodded, then turned to sit down once the Headmistress was gone.

"Noticing that you are somewhat here, I take it that Harry was successful in his endeavors to try to have contact with you?" Severus smirked.

"Yes, he was. It helped that he was holding the soul stone when he tried last night. And before you ask.... Harry is fine and listening to everything that is going on around me right now. No harm will come to him. I would never do anything to harm Harry if I can help it," Salazar said.

"You will be helping in the search of your rooms?" Severus asked, sighing in delight when he took a healthy sip of his coffee. Salazar nodded. Severus put down his cup and reached into his robe pocket. "This here is an antidote for the 'Draught of Living Death', with Dittany added to it. The simple cure would not be enough after I had looked over your notes for your death potion, and the ingredients added from Rowena Ravenclaw. You have been asleep for a very long time and there could be repercussions."

'_**Like what?' **_Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry wants to know what kind of repercussions," Salazar said. "I know my body will take time to adjust after so long lying still."

"Your memories may have gaps in them also, but it should come back to you a bit at a time. Your body will be unresponsive at first. I have brewed some salve to help with that," Severus added, taking out a jar of light green potion. "It should be applied a few times a day to speed up the recovery of your body."

'_**All over?'**_ Harry asked.

'I imagine so, Harry,' Salazar replied.

"If you would permit me, I would like to go with you when you open your rooms," Severus said. "Once you are given the antidote, Harry will be a bit weakened." Salazar raised a brow in question. "He has been sharing his magical core with you for a while now, it might weaken him when some of that extra power leaves him."

"It will not hurt him?" Salazar asked.

"No. Harry has always been a powerful wizard, possibly one of the most powerful in Britain. He will recover in short time, as long as he rests afterwards."

"He thinks very highly of you, you know?" Salazar said. "You also care very much for him don't you?"

"He will hear this won't he?" Severus asked before answering. Salazar nodded, a grin on his lips. Severus took a sip of his coffee, and sighed heavily. "Harry was and always will most likely be the bane of my existence, but....I would not have it any other way. He is one of the few that I admire. He has overcome so many obstacles in his life, and he has grown because of them. His mother was my closest friend in school, and he is very much like her. He is the embodiment of everything that is Hogwarts. He is as loyal as a Hufflepuff, smart as a Ravenclaw, brave as a Gryffindor, and cunning and sneaky enough to be a Slytherin."

Salazar let Harry come forth as the emotions overcame him. Harry's eyes flashed back to green as he got off the chair and hugged Severus. "Sev....Gods...I don't know what to say...." Harry cried.

"Harry?" Severus tentatively asked. He felt Harry's head nod against his chest. "If you repeat any of that, I will deny it," he said, a slight smile to his mouth as he returned the embrace firmly but briefly.

"Not a word," Harry smiled, stepping back and sitting back down on the chair. "Is there anything I should know with the antidote and the salve?"

"The salve should be rubbed into Salazar's skin two to three times a day. It will help the lax muscles and tissue come back to life. I am not absolutely positive in this, but you may have to stay in close proximity to him once his soul is back within his body. You have shared yourselves for a short time, but you have connected quite strongly if your dreams have anything to go by," Severus said.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay close together?" Harry asked. "Not that I mind....it's just something to know."

"Yes, I am sure you'll be inseparable," Severus said, rolling his eyes upward. "I am unsure on how long or how far your bond will go. It is something you two will have to work on together once Salazar awakens."

Harry stood to his feet. "Okay, lets go then," he grinned excitedly. "Time's a wasting."

"Insufferable brat," Severus muttered fondly to himself as he followed Harry out the door.

By the time they got to the hallway of the second floor, Salazar was back in control. "The castle has changed over the years, but then it hasn't. There have been many rooms and hallways added since my day; I'm sure to accommodate the influx of students and teachers alike here. Even though some of the classrooms, floors, and hallways have changed, our rooms....the founders' rooms should be in the same general area. When we first resided in the castle the founders' rooms were in one tower, but when Godric married, then Roe, they made their home in their own towers, as well as Helga and her aunt. Helga had her rooms by the infirmary; Godric had his on the seventh floor, close to the Gryffindor tower that is now there. Roe and I were only a tower apart. Hers was connected to the library. She always did love to read," Salazar reminisced fondly.

"I had always thought your rooms would be in the dungeons," Severus mused out loud.

"Why? Because that is Slytherin territory?" Salazar smirked. "No. When the school first opened my classroom was on the main floor of the castle, but then there was more and more ingredients that I came across that needed to be in a cooler area, hence why the classroom was located in the dungeons after awhile. And later, I needed the escape to my chambers beneath the school, and the potions classroom had an entryway to get to it. As for my personal chambers....." Salazar said as he climbed the main staircase. "They are in a tower facing the lake and Hogsmeade as Harry has found out from one of our shared dreams."

Severus followed Salazar up the staircase, and stopped when the founder did, holding onto the railing as the staircase moved on its own to settle by the third floor door where it was forbidden to students for many years. "This hallway....." He began.

"Was forbidden for a reason," Salazar finished. "The castle allowed entry to the main hall and a few rooms inside, in which I hear your groundskeeper kept a Cerberus, and was a way into a room that your past headmaster had arranged to keep the philosophers stone. The man should be strung up and whipped for allowing something dangerous into the school. It could have killed children, could have killed Harry all those years ago," he added under his breath.

'_**But it didn't,'**_ Harry said.

"The stone should have been destroyed instead of kept hidden away," Salazar said, the wall sconces lighting brilliantly in the hall, dispensing the darkened shadows. He scoffed at the forbidding looking statues lining the halls.

'_**They were intimidating to us eleven year olds back then,'**_ Harry said, watching within himself as Salazar banished the statues to who knows where.

'But it did not keep you away, did they?' Salazar thought to Harry.

Harry gave a mental shrug. _**'We didn't know what was in here when we came through the door,'**_ Harry replied.

Salazar shook his head and continued on. "This is the door to the hidden chamber the Cerberus was in," he said, pointing to the heavy wooden door then continued on down the hallway. His hand skimmed along the stone walls as he walked.

Severus watched closely as Salazar slowly walked down the hall, his hand never leaving the wall. They had walked past the door where Harry came against the Cerberus, until they stopped at a large tapestry that hung on the wall, the colors as vibrant as when it was first hung. The tapestry had a picture of dragons soaring in the air, their wings spanned out as they took flight over the castle towers.

"I had always loved dragons," Salazar softly said. "The dragon colony that was nearby was one of the reasons I had agreed to this place to build the school. Tallis, my familiar was happy to be close by some of his own kind."

'_**Whatever happened to him?'**_ Harry asked.

'I am not sure. I will have to ask Roe's portrait later,' Salazar replied.

Severus saw the small smile on Salazar's face and knew by the look that he was speaking to Harry inside his head. He hid his surprise when Harry's wand was in Salazar's hand, slowly drawing a line across the palm of his hand, a thin trail of blood in its wake.

Salazar stroked his bloody palm on the snout of the majestic red dragon on the tapestry, then stepped back, silently healing the cut on his hand. The picture on the tapestry was as still as before, except for the red dragon; it turned its head, its nostrils flaring as if smelling the air around him. The great wings began to unfurl in the picture, then the dragon seemed to come closer until it took up the whole of the tapestry. The heavy fabric slowly began to split down the middle, a black wooden door revealed as it parted.

"This is the door to my chambers. It is a portal to the upper floor of the tower," Salazar said as he stepped through.

Severus followed, his wand grasped firmly in his hand, ready for the unknown. He felt a warm breath of air, like a gentle caress against his cheek when he walked through the door, not unlike the other passageways throughout the castle. "The blood? Why Harry's blood? Would it not need _your_ blood to open the door?" he asked.

"The blood was not needed to tell who I was, but rather my intentions. It knows that I, Salazar Slytherin wants access to his rooms, and that Harry means me no harm," Salazar replied, walking further down the hallway. They came across a stone statue of an eagle that was imbedded into the wall. "This is the entryway to Rowena's rooms."

'_**We will visit there when you are up and about,'**_ Harry assured Salazar. _**'For now, I would like to concentrate more on getting you so that you can.'**_

Salazar and Severus came upon another door. Salazar reached out and grasped the handle, took a deep breath, then opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

1_Would like to thank my beta Digitallace for touching up some of my punctuation, and having patience for waiting for the next chapter a little longer than the previous ones. Also thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted, fav'd the story and myself. Sorry it took a bit longer to get out, but I was kind of stuck for some reason with this chapter, still not sure if I like it 100%. The author, in most cases, is the most critical of his/her work in my opinion. _

'_**bold italics'**__ - Harry's talking to Sal mentally_

'normal type'_ - Salazar talking to Harry mentally_

_*This will be the last of the above. I would like to have thoughts to themselves. __**Should I just italicize the thoughts in the remaining chapters?**__ Even as soul mates they will not be able to talk to each other telepathically. _

**Chapter Eight**

Salazar walked through the door, smiling to himself as he looked around the room. It had been his home for many years, centuries in fact if he really thought about it. There were many memories of his time with his friends, his son, in these rooms that would always have a place in his heart. Now, with Harry, it was time to make some new memories.

Although Harry was eager to wake Salazar, he continued to let him have control as he looked around the room, letting the memories wash over both of them.

When they stepped further into the room, the glass orbs on the walls lit to life, chasing some of the shadows back into their corners. The walls were patterned with various shades of amber-rusty colored brick that blended in nicely with the lightly stained wood that ran throughout the room, seeming to branch out from the thick wooden mantel of the fireplace. The wood framed an open archway that led into a small kitchen area for when Salazar did not wish to dine in the Great Hall. For furnishings there was an overstuffed couch that sat in front of the fireplace, a matching chair sitting off to the side with a small table beside it. A small stuffed dragon that looked well loved sat in the corner of the chair, waiting for its owner to once again pick it up to cuddle. Scattered haphazardly around the room were soft woven rugs, and a worn but comfortable throw laying on the back of the couch that Harry remembered snuggling under with Salazar on the couch in his dream. On the one side of the wall was a wooden bookcase that had many books and keepsakes, the few children's books with their colorful covers adding a rainbow of colors. Over the fireplace there was the family shield of arms, and a sheathed sword hanging at the side of the mantle.

Ascending up the stairs there were three long windows lighting up the room with natural sunlight.

'_**I did not see these windows from the outside,'**_ Harry said.

'They are charmed to look like they are not there from the outside. I like the light, but I also like my privacy,' Salazar replied.

They came to a landing on the stairs, where there was a cushioned alcove that one could sit in and watch the world go by out the window. To the right, another door leading into a bathroom, complete with shower and tub. From the landing there were three more stairs and next to the stairs, another door.

'That was Alexander's room when he came to visit me,' Salazar told Harry when he felt the hesitation in his steps.

'_**Did he come often?'**_ Harry asked.

'I was lucky to spend many summers with Alexander before he was taken from me,' Salazar replied.

'_**I am sorry for your loss, Salazar,'**_ Harry softly replied.

'Thank you, Harry,' Salazar said, before mentally stepping back to let Harry come forward.

Severus kept silent, letting Salazar and Harry prepare themselves for what was to come. He knew Harry was back when he had reached for the door handle, then drew back, rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans, a gesture that Harry often showed when he was nervous. He stepped up to the top step beside Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded and reached out for the door handle, slowly opening it. It took just a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, a dim light leading Harry to the large bed that was his main focus of the room. His heart seemed to skip a beat when a sudden light hit upon the still figure on the bed. He took a quick look behind him to see that Severus had drawn open the heavy drapes to reveal a large set of glass doors that seemed to lead out to a balcony. He nodded to Severus with a nervous smile before turning back toward the bed.

The stillness of the man in the bed was disconcerting. Salazar lay still as death on his back, the blankets covering his body to his chest, his arms lying at his sides. His chest was bare of clothing. Harry reached out to stroke the side of Salazar's face, the skin clean shaven and warm to the touch. His fingers traced the high cheekbones to the side of his face, then combed through the dark long hair that hung loosely at the side of his face to his shoulders. He loved running his fingers through the long tresses when they were kissing in their dreams, or drowning in the grey eyes that always seemed to make him feel loved with a single look. His hand slid down Salazar's neck to rest on his chest.

"His body is in stasis Harry. That is why you will not feel a heartbeat," Severus reassured Harry seeing the hand on the still man's chest shake slightly.

"I know," Harry sighed. He took the soul stone from his pocket, his thumb stroking the smooth surface.

Severus took the potion from his robe pocket and stepped closer to the bed. "You will need to administer the potion in two ways for it to succeed. You will have to slowly pour the contents of the potion into his mouth, soothing his throat to ease it down. Before that you will have to coat your lips with the potion and kiss him on the mouth. The kiss of life. As his soul mate, you are the only one that will be able to wake him. I would suggest holding the stone as you do this. It has helped you connect him to you before. It may help with waking him up also," Severus suggested.

Harry took the potion from Severus's hand. He carefully opened the vial, and held it up to his nose, his brow raised in question when he smelled mint.

Severus's lips curled into a slight smile. "I don't always make my potions so distasteful."

"It will not affect the potion itself though?" Harry asked.

"No, it will not," Severus replied.

Harry sighed heavily, then stuck his pinky finger in the vial, coating it with potion. He traced his lips liberally with the potion then handed the vial to Severus who now stood closer to him. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting over the still lips while his hand rested on Salazar's chest, the stone trapped beneath it. His lips slid over Salazar's mouth, his tongue tracing the seam to open for him. His breathing hitched when the sudden feeling of being alone came upon him. He drew back, his fingers coming up to wipe the wetness from his cheeks.

"Sev . . . I can't . . . can't feel him," Harry softly cried.

Severus kneeled down in front of Harry, reaching out to wrap his arms around him. "Harry, it's okay," he reassured rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back. "You knew this was going to happen, Harry. It just means that his soul is back within himself."

"But why isn't his heart beating? I didn't expect him to wake all sudden like he was some sleeping beauty, but his heart . . . it's not beating. I can't feel it," Harry said, pulling back, his hand still on Salazar's chest.

"He's been asleep a long time, Harry. You just have to give the potion a chance to work," Severus said standing up again to help Harry lay down beside Salazar before he went to the other side of the bed. He sat on the side, reaching out to gently pry Salazar's mouth open. He slowly tipped the vial of potion so a bit ran into his mouth, gently soothing his throat to ease the potion down. He did this repeatedly until the vial was empty. His gaze fell worriedly on Harry who lay curled up beside Salazar, his hand on the still man's chest, his breaths coming out slow and even.

Severus saw that Harry was sleeping. He had expected the weakness. He pulled the chair that was by the window closer to the bed to keep an eye out for the two men on the bed.

~*~

It was a quiet week after the kiss of life. Harry rarely left Salazar's bedside unless it was to have a quick shower or a hurried meal that Severus or Draco insisted he have. The two Slytherin's were always close at hand. If not in the bedroom waiting with Harry, one or the other, or both were down the stairs in the main room. Dark shadows graced Harry's pale face, exhausted and worried for Salazar. He didn't sleep much. Didn't want to miss when Salazar would awaken.

He had finally succumbed to his exhaustion and lay down, his head on Salazar's chest, his hand wrapped around Salazar's. It was moments later, perhaps longer, that Harry slowly crept back to wakefulness, feeling something was off. He lay still, his breaths quickening when he felt the hand twitch in his, then the slow but steady thump-thump beneath his ear.

Draco came in to check on Harry to see the Gryffindor smiling to himself as his head was pressed against Salazar's chest. "Harry?" He quietly said, walking closer to the bed.

"Draco. I can hear him. His heart, it's beating," Harry grinned, looking over at Draco. "I felt his hand move too."

"Really?" Draco smiled, then turned back to the door. "I'll go get Severus."

Harry nodded but didn't take his attention from Salazar. He sat up, never letting go of Salazar's hand. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the unresponsive lips, then slightly drew back. "Come on Salazar. Come back to me," he whispered against the lips. "Need you."

~*~

Salazar felt the heaviness around him, pressing against his body. Cold. He was so cold. Blackness around him, his eyes barren of sight. His hands reached out, grasping at the air around him. He felt a warmth against his skin, slowly enveloping him in a heated embrace. He let himself be pulled further into the warmth as memories washed over him. Memories of his life. Memories of his son, his friends, then memories that were not his own. A life of another, someone that was important to him.

'Need you,' a whispered plea was heard.

Salazar snuggled further into the embrace. 'Harry,' he sighed before darkness took him again. This time with a smile on his face.

~*~

Harry woke up a few days later after sleep overtook him again to the feel of a hand over his on Salazar's chest. Salazar had moved his hand over his while he slept. He raised himself and looked down at Salazar, smiling when he saw grey looking back at him. They were aware, but looking slightly panicked.

Harry sat up, cupping the side of Salazar's face. "It's okay. You'll be okay. It's just going to take some time for you to come to yourself. You've been asleep for a long time. It's going to take a bit for your body to catch up. Merlin . . . I can't believe it. You're here. Oh. Gods . . . do you know who I am?" Harry asked suddenly realizing that he could be a stranger to the man looking uncertainly at him.

Salazar's mind was trying to fight its way out of the fog that was inside of his head. He felt the gentle pressure against his hand, then the side of his face, feeling the same warmth that rescued him from the darkness of his mind. He looked into the bewitching green eyes above him. _'Harry'_, he thought to himself, his lips moving to the words.

Harry smiled, reading his name on Salazar's lips. He reached over and took the cloth from the bowl of cool water that was at the bedside. He squeezed some out then brought it to Salazar's mouth, slowly letting some of the water drip into the parted lips. He did this a few times, then leaned over to place a soft kiss on Salazar's mouth. "I need to get Severus. I'll be right back," he said, kissing him again.

Severus was sitting on the couch downstairs when he looked up at the sudden ruckus that was coming from the stairs.

"Severus! He's awake!" Harry called out, leaning over the railing to shout, before bounding back up the stairs.

Severus quickly stood up and went up the stairs. He was a little nervous in meeting one of the founders in person, although he would never admit to that out loud to anyone. He came into the room to see Harry sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Salazar, his fingers stroking the hand that was resting on his knee. He noticed the bed was slightly elevated, raising Salazar's upper body.

Harry turned when he heard Severus approach. "Salazar. I don't know if you remember, but this is Severus. He brewed the potion to wake you. He's brilliant in potions. I'm sure you will get along great once you're up and about. He's made a few different potions to help you," Harry gushed.

"Breathe, Harry," Severus smirked, standing on the same side of the bed as Harry. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face Professor Slytherin," nodding in greeting. "What Harry here has babbled on about is true. I have made a few potions that you will need." He took out two vials of potion. "This one is to help your circulation throughout your body, helping your nerves and muscle tissue to get back to what they should be. You will need to take this every day, until you are up and about." He held up the other vial. "This also will be taken until your body reaccustoms itself. It is a nutrient potion. Harry will also be starting a thrice daily regiment of rubbing a salve into your skin to help your body recover. Do you understand this?" Severus asked. "Blink once if you do, twice if you do not."

Salazar blinked once. Severus nodded in acknowledgment. "Harry. Can you please go down to my lab and get the salve? I had thought I brought it, but it is not with the others here," Severus asked.

"But . . . "

"Please, Harry," Severus said. "He will be here when you get back. No harm will come to him while you are gone. I will be right here with him."

Harry was reluctant, very reluctant to leave. Salazar had just woken up. He didn't want to leave his side, but he knew the importance of the salve. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Salazar's mouth. "I'll be right back," he quietly said, then rushed out of the room before he changed his mind.

Salazar had not moved his head, but his eyes followed Severus as he pulled out his wand.

"It is just a diagnostic spell to see how you are doing," Severus reassured. "I did not ask while Harry was here, but do you remember the time that you shared your mind with Harry?"

Salazar thought back to all the memories that he remembered while his mind was deep inside himself. He slowly blinked once.

Severus nodded, putting his wand away after looking over the results that were put forth in front of him in green writing. "Harry has very deep feelings for you Professor. When he loves, he loves completely. I care for him, like a father would a son, so I will say this . . . If you hurt him in any way, I will make sure this second chance of your life will be your last, founder or not. There have been many advances in potions over the centuries, some that I would not hesitate to use if the need arises. Is this understood?"

Salazar looked up at Severus, having no doubt to what the other man said. His eyes showed the faint amusement, but also the respect due to the man. He blinked once.

"Good," Severus said, holding up the first potion. He reached down to slowly pour the pinkish potion into Salazar's mouth. "The restorative potion will help in your movement. It should be a day or two before you will be able to have some body movement." He then slowly poured the yellowish potion. "The nutrient potion." Severus helped Salazar swallow by gently running his fingers up and down the other's neck.

Severus was thankful he didn't have the vial of potion in his hands still when he heard the sudden pop of Apparation behind him. He didn't turn his head, but just looked down at the hand that was thrust at him as the salve was placed in his hand, before Harry followed and sat on the side of the bed again.

"Only you Harry, could find a way to Apparate in a school that no one could," Severus sighed, shaking his head.

Harry only shrugged, smiling down at Salazar, who was watching the two with interest. "Wish I'd known I could do it before I ran down all those stairs."

"The bond? How did it feel from that distance?" Severus asked.

"I felt cold, and not just from being in the dungeons. It felt like it was coming from inside of myself. Feels okay now though," Harry smiled taking Salazar's hand in his.

"It should get better with time," Severus said as he turned to leave the room, leaving the two alone to get reacquainted.


	9. Chapter 9

_I would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. My laptop and my muse decided to take a holiday - luckily I had my stories saved on a flash drive. Not sure where I'll be taking the men after this chapter. Any suggestions?_

_I'd like to thank Hali for nit-picking this chapter for me. Digitallace was busy at the time, so I had to pass the quill on to another._

**Chapter Nine**

"So you didn't bring the basilisk to the Chamber?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands together to warm the salve before kneeling at Salazar's feet on the bed. Though he was more confident after doing this for several days, his face still flushed whenever he has to rub the salve higher up Salazar's body. Just the past day he'd had to hide his reaction to putting his hands on Salazar.

Salazar just smirked, knowing that talking helped Harry keep his mind off of what he was doing. "No. Tallis," he hoarsely replied, his voice still rough after so many years of disuse.

"Ah, right, your dragon. I'd forgotten I'd read that. We'll have to find out what happened to him," Harry said, massaging higher up the leg. "It grew to be quite fearsome, the basilisk that is. It was too bad really. It was a good guard for your chambers."

"Killed it," Salazar said, wiggling his toes to get the feeling back in them.

"Had to, it could have killed someone instead of just petrifying them. I guess it was stupid to go against something like that when I was only twelve. I almost died that day, of course that wasn't the first. Merlin, you'd think I was some kind of feline, what with nine lives and all," Harry chuckled, shrugging the whole episode off. "The fang of the creature helped destroy Voldie so it was a good thing I killed it when I had to."

"No more," Salazar spoke up.

"No more what? No more basilisks? Well that's true. Don't plan on going against one of those anytime soon," Harry replied, moving up to the knee.

"No. No more . . . dangerous . . . "

"Salazar," Harry smiled, leaning down to place a tender kiss on Salazar's kneecap. "You know I can't promise anything like that. Trouble seems to follow me no matter how much I want to flee from it." He paused as he saw the worry in Salazar's eyes, feeling his own soften in response. "I will do my best though."

"All I ask," Salazar smiled, nodding his head and watching Harry's hand move up his thigh to the towel that covered his hips.

He let out a small groan when Harry removed his hands before moving back down to the foot of the bed to start on the other leg. It was an agonizing few minutes of pleasurable bliss as warm hands kneaded his leg muscles. He leaned his head back against the pillows, savoring each and every stroke as Harry manipulated his skin. He was quite thankful for magical salves, in that he was able to feel and move more after every treatment that Harry gave him.

Harry's lips curled up into a grin when he felt Salazar's hips lift as his hands moved higher, just edging under the towel. He met the heated grey eyes and slowly shook his head as his hands lifted to touch Salazar's waist, kneeling between the other's legs, his eyes lingering on the steadily rising length beneath the towel before him.

"Missed," Salazar murmured huskily.

"Didn't miss, just leaving that for after," Harry replied with a smirk, firmly rubbing the salve onto Salazar's stomach and sliding down to his sides. His fingers stroking, thumbs caressing the slightly raised scars.

He had grown to love this part of Salazar's recovery. He remembered the way the older brunette had felt in his dreams, but being able to touch and caress the body of the actual man would always surpass a fantasy. His jeans began to feel tighter in the hips as his cock hardened at Salazar's moan. When Harry had become distracted, he allowed one of his fingernails to scrape against a pale brown nipple.

"Harry," Salazar huskily moaned, his hands coming up to stop Harry's on his chest. He slid a hand up Harry's arm to slide behind his neck and pull him closer, the other he guided down his stomach and under the towel.

Harry stared into the heated pools of grey, leaning into the hand that cupped his cheek. He bent down over the bearded face and nuzzled his own soft cheek against his love's. "Too soon," he breathed against Salazar's mouth.

"Need you," Salazar pleaded, moaning when Harry's fingers finally wrapped around his cock.

Harry's eyes darkened in passion as he gazed down at Salazar for a few moments, taking in the flushed face and panting breaths. He chastely brushed his lips against an eager mouth, both moaning at their first taste of each other. What started out as slow and sweet soon escalated into hungry, possessive kisses. Kisses that would be an addiction for him, an addiction that only Salazar could provide. Harry brushed his tongue against Salazar's lips, groaning when the other's tongue slid against his own. His fingers tightened around Salazar's length, stroking slow and steady.

Salazar felt Harry's thumb glide wetly against the head of his cock. "Don't stop . . . please," he breathlessly panted when Harry pulled back.

Harry raised his upper body, bracing himself with one hand on the side of Salazar's head. He watched Salazar's hands fall to the sheets, weakly grasping the material in his fists, his head thrown back against the pillows. Green eyes looked down as his hand quickened the strokes up and down the other's hard length, his own cock heavy with need. "Gods . . . Sal . . . want you," he groaned.

"Ah . . . Harry," Salazar weakly cried out as his cock pulsed in Harry's hand, shooting a stream of cum across his stomach.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head against Salazar's shoulder, trying to calm the fire within him. He had been so close to cumming himself after watching Salazar fall apart and without a single touch to his own cock. He placed a soft kiss to the older man's shoulder before raising his head to look into Salazar's eyes. "Well, not much more reviving of that muscle," Harry huskily said.

"If you say so," Salazar smiled.

"Now, do you think I could finish?" Harry smirked after giving a brief kiss to Salazar's lips, reluctantly pulling back in case he got carried away again. Then he helped Salazar shift over onto his stomach so he could rub the salve onto the back of the Slytherin's body. He reached down to adjust his erection before leaning down to start on the back of the leg, his eyes often straying to the backside in front of him.

Salazar lounged back on the bed. He had a mountain of pillows behind his head and back so he was able to sit up comfortably while he read through Wizarding Weekly. Draco had brought up a few months of past issues so he could catch up with current events. He had also brought him The Story of Harry Potter that was published a few years ago by an anonymous writer, much to the disgruntlement of Harry. Harry knew of the book and admitted to a lot of it being true. It gave Salazar another perspective on the life of his soul mate.

The sound of an owl screeching from the open patio door broke his concentration. The owl flew to the table at the side of the bed. Salazar reached out to untie the letter from the birds leg then jerked his hand back when the owl tried to bite his hand. "Damn bird," he muttered.

"She just has to get used to you, Sal," Harry laughed, coming into the room wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that hung precariously low on his hips, his chest bare and a towel slung over his shoulders. Harry had been taking a lot of showers as of late, especially after the salve treatments.

Salazar closed the book as Harry sat on the edge of the bed, meeting him halfway when his lover leaned over for a kiss. He gripped the edges of the towel to pull Harry closer.

Harry smirked as he felt the tug around his neck, his hand skimming over the soft material of the T-shirt that he'd given to Salazar. He let his lips linger on Salazar's for a brief kiss before pulling back when the owl screeched again to get their attention. "Should probably get that," he softly said, giving Salazar another kiss.

Salazar let Harry sit back and watched, slightly annoyed, as the owl let the younger male take the letter from its leg with no fuss, no bites. "Who's it from?" he asked, sliding his hand up Harry's leg to his thigh.

Harry's hand went over Salazar's to stop its wayward path and grinned as he opened the letter. "It's from Ron and Hermione. I told you about them." Harry skimmed through the short letter.

"Do they know about me?" Salazar asked.

"They know that I've been seeing someone, and that we're getting to know one another. I firecalled her a few nights ago and told her I was doing okay," Harry replied. "I didn't tell them about the soul stone, or you. Not that I don't want them to meet you, it's just that I've liked having you to myself. And to tell them that I'm in a relationship with_ the_ Salazar Slytherin will be a bit much for them to get used to. I trust them completely and I know they wouldn't spread it around, which, by the way . . . how are we going to have you come out to the public?"

"I could be a direct descendant of myself," Salazar smirked, causing Harry to think he'd already given this a lot of thought. "It's not uncommon for pureblood families to pass down names, and my appearance looks somewhat different from the books and portraits that are around."

Harry laughed. "You did age well," he joked. "You think you're robbing the cradle a bit here?"

"Perhaps a little," Salazar laughed, pulling Harry to him so that he could lay with his back against Sal's chest. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and began to trail his hand across the smooth chest.

Harry snuggled into Salazar's arms, his fingers stroking against the hand that lay on his stomach. "We could arrange to have dinner with them. Maybe Draco could host it in the castle here so we wouldn't have to go too far. I'm sure you'll have recovered more in a week. You're already starting to walk around a little. In a few days time maybe we'll venture to Hogsmeade or something."

Salazar leaned in and nuzzled his face against the side of Harry's head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his mate. "Smell good," he softly said, kissing the side of Harry's neck.

Harry tilted his head back. "Mm . . . feels good," Harry softly replied when Salazar began to gently nibble onto the side of his neck.

Salazar smiled into the damp skin of his soul mate's neck when Harry let out a small whimper when he nibbled on a spot just below the ear. He shifted his hips forward as his hands pulled Harry back more firmly against him, holding him close. His hand slid up Harry's chest, the other resting on Harry's hip, his thumb dipping into the pajama bottoms to caress the warm skin.

"You have been avoiding me Harry," Salazar softly said by Harry's ear, his lips never far from Harry's neck as his hands caressed the firm stomach and chest of his lover. "I wake up in the mornings with you warm against my back or my side. I feel you hard against me, as I am for you. I love the way you touch me, bring me pleasure, but when I try to touch you as you do me," Salazar glided his hand over the pajama bottoms, palming the growing hardness, "you turn the tables and pleasure me."

"Are you complaining?" Harry huskily asked, turning his head to look up at Salazar. He reached up and stroked the side of his love's face.

Salazar brought up his hand from Harry's chest to cup the side of his face, his other slowly stroking his hand up and down Harry's clothed cock. "I would never complain about that," he smiled, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth. "I know why you avoid this," his hand slid up and under the pajama bottoms, his fingers trailing down to the pubic hair. "You think that I am not ready, that my body has not healed enough."

Harry reached down to place his hand over Salazar's over his pajama bottoms. "I did not want to hinder your recovery." Harry broke his gaze from Salazar's, looking down. "I do want you Salazar, Merlin . . . I want you so much that it hurts sometimes, but what if . . . "

Salazar stroked the side of Harry's face, gently guiding his head back up to look him in the eyes. "What if what, Harry?"

"In our dreams it was the most intense, erotic experiences of my life. What if it is not like that in real life? I don't want to disappoint you."

"You are afraid I will not be satisfied with you as I was in our dreams?" Salazar asked, a small smile coming to his mouth. "Harry, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He leaned in to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth again, slowly trailing kisses down to his ear, to his neck. "I have been in a constant state of arousal with you around. I have no doubt that being with you intimately will be just as amazing now as it was in our dreams."

Harry arched his neck back as he snuggled back into Salazar's arms. He felt a warm tingle of magic brush over his lower body, then a coolness as his pajama bottoms magically disappeared.

"Merlin . . . you are a sight," Salazar groaned, looking down at the body bared before him. "Did you pleasure yourself after you pleasured me Harry? Did you stroke yourself thinking of how I felt, how I tasted when you licked the cum off of my stomach, off my chest?" He wrapped his fingers around Harry's length, slowly stroking up and down. "Did you imagine me touching you like this, nice and slow, bringing you closer and closer to completion, or my lips, my tongue tasting you." Salazar's thumb brushed against the glistening head of Harry's erection, as his other hand slid down to Harry's thigh, slowly gliding further down between smooth legs.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Salazar's shoulder, the scenes Salazar's words inspired flowing erotically through his mind. A low moan escaped dry lips when Salazar brushed his thumb against the head of his cock, his hips thrusting up into the loose fist. A warm hand slid to the inside of his thigh, gently guiding him to spread his legs.

Salazar reached further down and lightly brushed his fingertip against Harry's hole. Harry's leg went over his thigh, his foot flat against the sheets as his hips thrust up. "Lubricus," he softly incanted, his own moans muffled against the side of Harry's neck when the smaller male began to writhe back onto his cock.

"Mmm . . . I have imagined how tight you would feel around me," he slipped his finger slowly into the lubricated hole, "mmm ... as I slowly inch my way inside of you. You would grip me tightly as I buried myself deeper and deeper inside, over and over again, your legs wrapped around my thighs as I thrust into you slow and easy, then fast and hard so that you would feel me the next day. Or you sitting astride of my thighs, your body writhing against mine as you ride my cock."

Salazar's finger was joined by another, thrusting in and out, deep and slow. Harry turned his head to have his mouth hungrily devoured by Salazar's, a deep moan vibrated low in his throat when thick fingers began to hit relentlessly on his prostate. "Sal . . . gods . . . good . . . so good," Harry panted, his hand gliding down his stomach, his chest to wrap around his cock. His strokes were long, hard, and slick as his precum coated his hand with every upstroke, thrusting up into his hand as he pushed down further onto the thrusting fingers inside of him.

Salazar drew back from the kiss, his gaze riveted on the sight of Harry so close to the edge. His lips were red and swollen from their hungry kisses, his face and chest flushed, his stomach and legs trembling with the need to let go. He reached down between their bodies and rubbed against his cloth covered cock. It was the sound of Harry's moan, the tight channel pulsing around his fingers, and a few hard strokes against his own cock had him cumming inside of his pajama bottoms. He slowly withdrew his fingers and wrapped his arms around Harry's body, pulling him closer as he shifted so they were both lying on their sides on the bed.

"Never doubt my feelings for you, Harry," Salazar softly said as he reached up to brush the hair from the side of Harry's face. He leaned in to give Harry a lingering kiss on the mouth. "You could never disappoint me, in life or in our dreams."

Harry placed his hand on Salazar's chest, smiling when he felt the steady heartbeat against his palm. "I am sorry for having doubts. I've just never felt this way before, as if my whole body, magic, heart and soul are consumed by one person. Gods . . . that sounded _so_ girly didn't it?" Harry laughed.

Salazar pulled Harry closer to him as he lay on his back. "I would never mistake you for being a woman Harry," Salazar laughed, sliding his hand down to Harry's backside when Harry snuggled closer to his side. "I feel the same. There will be no other but you."

Harry lay his head on Salazar's shoulder, his body lethargic. He placed a gentle kiss on Salazar's neck. "Love you Sal'zar," Harry mumbled tiredly.

"And I you, Harry," Salazar whispered, kissing Harry on the top of the head before flicking his wrist to cleanse their bodies, then again to have the blanket slide up their bodies to cover them.

The candles around them slowly dimmed to a soft glow, letting the two soul mates sleep in peace.


	10. Chapter 10

1**Chapter Ten**

_Sorry it has taken so long to update. I hope you are not disappointed in the next chapter. Wasn't really sure on where I was going with the story but I think now I might have some idea, thanks to some reviewers and beta's. _

_Speaking of beta's...I'd like to thank Emerald Solitude for looking over this chapter for me, adding bits and pieces here and there to make it read smoother for you, and giving me that nudge with ideas to help me along with some upcoming chapters. Three beta's so far for the story...how lucky am I? Lol. Also, special thanks to all those that have been reviewing my story, and patiently waiting for more. Hopefully it won't take as long for me to give you more._

Harry woke up to the feel of fingers combing through his hair. He turned his head, smiling against the palm that cupped his cheek as he opened his eyes. He reached out and slid his hand up the pant-clad thigh, a low groan escaping past his lips as a twinge of discomfort shot up his spine when he shifted onto his back to look up at his lover. "Been a while," he huskily said when he saw the concern in Salazar's eyes.

"Had to show you how much you would never disappoint me," Salazar grinned, sliding his hand across Harry's naked chest.

Harry smiled thankfully when he felt the healing magic brush over his backside. "Over and over again," Harry added, raising his upper body to be closer to Salazar who sat on the edge of the bed. He was completely dressed wearing a black pair of pants and a black button up shirt, with the top few buttons casually undone and hanging loose over the pants. "Going somewhere?" Harry asked, leaning forward to close the distance to accept a kiss. "You good?" He asked, worriedly noticing that Salazar had showered with no assistance.

Salazar kissed Harry again then drew back. "Yes, I am fine Harry." He held up the wooden cane. "I am almost good as new Love. I will be able to keep up with my mate in no time."

"You keep up just fine," Harry smirked, reaching up to trace his fingers over the slight love bite on Salazar's neck.

He gave a sigh of contentment at the tender caress and reached up to link his fingers through Harry's at his neck, bringing them down to place a gentle kiss on his love's knuckles. "I thought to visit Rowena; then perhaps go to the village for some of that butterbeer that you have told me about," Salazar said.

"I am sure she will like to see you after so long," Harry said. "I will perhaps visit Draco to make arrangements for our little dinner party while you have your visit."

"You are welcome to join me. I am sure she would like to meet you," Salazar said.

"And I will meet her . . . another day. You have your visit with your old friend, while I visit with mine," Harry smiled, shifting back to swing his legs over the side of the bed."

Salazar gazed hungrily at Harry as his lover stood to his feet, the sheet falling to the floor, revealing all for him to see. "A few more moments won't matter," he said, reaching for Harry's hand.

Harry reached for a robe that hung on the bedpost, slightly shaking his head. "Tempting," he smirked, seeing the heat flare up in Salazar's eyes. "So tempting," Harry added, wrapping his arms around Salazar's waist when the other stood. Salazar slid his hands down Harry's back to rest on his backside, slowly pulling him closer. Harry bent his head down, resting his forehead against Salazar's shoulder for a brief time before he placed a kiss on the side of his neck, before pulling away.

"I will take a raincheck on that very tempting offer," Harry grinned, pulling the robe closer to hide just how tempting the thought was to him.

Salazar didn't miss the gesture, and grinned to himself. "I will come and get you when I am done with my visit then."

Harry looked at the time, seeing that it was fairly early in the morning still. Draco would be in his classroom getting things ready, as was his habit, before he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I will keep a place for you in the Hall incase you finish your visit with Rowena early. Take your time. I can always meet you in Rowena's rooms if I am done first."

Salazar readily accepted the lingering kiss that Harry gave him, then watched him walk away towards the door to have his morning shower before he started his day. He reached down and adjusted himself before leaving the room, his cane a steady rhythm as he made his way down the stairs to his common room. He looked around, having only been down here a few times since his awakening, usually with Harry always by his side to assist him when he needed it. He hadn't been lying to Harry when he said it was getting easier to move around. With the help of the potions and his mate's support, he was sure he would not need his cane for much longer.

Salazar smiled to himself as he saw all of the small changes throughout his rooms; more books both muggle and magical on the shelves; small framed pictures of Harry's family and friends on the mantel; and Harry's treasured broom propped up in the corner. A warmth spread though his heart when he saw a copy of the portrait of Alexander from his chambers sitting on a shelf with the stuffed Dragon proudly propping up some colorful children's books. He still missed him; he always would, but it was getting easier with the help of Harry's love.

He was still smiling when he stroked the cold stone wing of the eagle on the wall. The eyes of the eagle opened, revealing golden eyes. Salazar respectively nodded in greeting to the guardian of Rowena's rooms, only for the majestic bird to nod to him in return. He walked forward, the stone wall a mere image as he walked through the door, while experiencing the welcoming feel of magic brushing against his skin as he moved between the towers through the portal. The passageway opened up into a dimly lit common room, the faint scent of lavender lingered in the room that Rowena was known to favor. The room was exactly like he remembered it from previous times, clean and welcoming. He was not surprised to see the briefest glimpse of a house-elf as it left; leaving a tray with coffee and scones behind, compliments of Harry he was sure.

"Your soul mate is a thoughtful young man, Salazar," a feminine voice said.

Salazar looked up to see the portrait of his oldest and dearest friend. He nodded in greeting, a warm smile on his face. "The artisan did a fine job on your portrait Roe. You are as beautiful on the canvas as you were in life."

"You will have no problems keeping your Harry smitten with talk like that," Rowena laughed. Salazar raised a brow in question. "The portraits talk, as you well may know. Harry is well known and well liked." She shrugged her silken-clad shoulder. "When Harry was just a babe, his parents brought him here several times as a few of the professors would watch over him while the Potters went on their missions for their Order. Hogwarts had been steadily gaining more magic over the years, which slowly transformed it into its own semi-sentient entity. Only a few, besides its original founders have had the castle's affection over the years. You may not be able to connect or talk to her, but she is always there to help when it is needed."

"Apparating," Salazar mused aloud.

"Yes," Rowena laughed. "Harry was able to apparate within the walls of Hogwarts, as only the current Headmaster and the few other chosen have been able to. It may have also been your connection with him, through your soul bond, as well as your position as a founder of the school that allowed him to do so."

Salazar leaned back, raising his one ankle to rest on his knee. "How long?"

"How long?" Rowena repeated, then sighed, leaning her elbow on the arm of her chair. "How long had I known?" Salazar nodded. "I did not need the sight to see how much you were descending into yourself after Alex died. We were all worried for you, regardless of what you may have thought of Godric and Helga when they went against you concerning school issues. I saw you withdraw more and more from us and the others in the castle; only then did I see. I woke up one morn, my heart wanting to break from my chest at what I had seen. I saw you take your own life with your potions, but then I saw the raven-haired beauty wake you with a kiss. I will not apologize for sabotaging your death potion Sal. You are dear to me, and if you had a chance of gaining any happiness after what you had been through then I was going to take any measure to see it come to light."

"And you saw the potion in this sight of yours?" Salazar asked.

"Well . . . no. I went into your rooms and copied the ingredients," Rowena replied, smirking. "With the help of Godric and Helga, we added this and that in order to make it a temporary death potion instead of the more permanent one you had thought you had taken; one that only your true love could awaken you from . . . which I did see."

"What, pray tell, else did you see Roe?" Salazar asked.

Rowena shook her head. "Are you not happy right at this moment? Do you really need, no, want to know what your future holds? "

Salazar leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees as he looked up at Rowena. "What is it that you are not telling me Rowena? Is this happiness only for a brief time? I don't think I can stand to lose another that I love."

Rowena reached out her hand, then took it back remembering that she was not able to touch. She smiled in reassurance. "Salazar, I very rarely had visions of you after you had left our time. The ones I did have were vague, as if to show that they were not cast in stone. I know that there will be some tribulations for you over the years, but you and Harry will be fine in the end. I do know that you will be very happy together for many years to come."

"It is truly good to see you my friend," Salazar smiled.

"It is good to see you with a smile on your face once again. I had missed seeing that in the last few months that you were in our time. I had forgotten how striking you once were in your youth," she teased.

Salazar mirrored her smile and reached for his cup of tea. "I thank you for your forethought on de-aging me."

"Well, I couldn't let you not be able to keep up with your young lover," she laughed, also reaching for her cup at her side.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem," he replied, thinking back to the previous night. "The need I feel for Harry is strong. It is as if I would starve without his touch."

"A true soul mate bond is strong. William and I were insatiable for months after we wed. We were hard pressed to rein in our affections before the nuptials."

"Yes, I remember many a times walking in on you two," Salazar laughed. "Your son? What became of him?"

"Ah . . . Cailean was my lifesaver later in his years. My youngest, Helena, which I birthed a few years after your 'death' was a smart witch . . . "

"Took after her mother," Salazar interjected.

"Well, yes I suppose she did," she agreed. "She was more headstrong though. She had completed her schooling here at Hogwarts. Made William and I very proud. She had always been the curious sort, wanting more in life. She wanted to explore the world. William and I were both hesitant, but she was persistent. We had many an argument for months on end. She had left, taking my diadem with her in a show of rebellion, and hid it away in Albania where she was learning of the vampires."

"She was not bitten was she?"

"I am told she was not. She had become friends with a few of the clansmen and learned a lot. I had become ill shortly after she arrived in Albania, and wanted my family close by my side as I knew my time on this earth was nearing its end. Her fiancé, who she had left here when she went on her adventure, was sent to bring her back. She refused, apparently not wanting to leave a lover in one of the clans. Her fiancé killed her in a fit of rage, then in turn, killed himself in remorse over her death. Even though I had Helena in my life longer than your Alex, I then truly understood your heartache. Helena still resides in Hogwarts, known as the 'Grey Lady,' the ghost of Ravenclaw. Her fiancé is better known as the 'Bloody Baron', the ghost of Slytherin."

"And Cailean?" Salazar asked.

"He never left my side. William and Cailean only left Hogwarts with my death. Cailean, I had heard, travelled abroad and started a practice to help heal the minds of the lost souls. Helena's death affected him greatly."

"And Helga and Godric? What of them?"

"Helga had left for a month long trip to gather more seeds for her experimenting, and came back with a new beau instead. I had never seen her smile as brightly as when she looked upon Nolan. He had shared her love of cooking. They had one child, Alane. She was a cute babe with blonde curls, and a smile to melt your heart. I never saw her grow to the age where she would have started learning at Hogwarts."

"Her aunt?"

"She had stayed here as healer, and doted on her niece." Rowena smiled. "She truly tried to bring my health back to what it once was, but was not able to."

"And Godric?" Salazar asked, feeling a warmth run through his body. He smiled to himself as he felt Harry near.

"After your 'death' he worked with others to implement the charm that waylaid loose tongues on the mundane-born children. There were many mundane children that were given to magic-bearing families over the years. Godric and his wife bore twin boys, as you knew. They both grew to be strong, brave men, aiding in the muggle crusades. They both survived and made Godric proud in the later years." She paused when she felt someone enter her tower portal. "Hello Harry Potter," she greeted.

Harry came into the room. The coolness that he had been feeling when he was down in the Great Hall with Draco and Severus warmed the closer that he got to Salazar. He stood at the side of Salazar's chair, and bowed his head respectively. "Lady Ravenclaw," he greeted.

Salazar reached his hand out to take Harry's hand, giving it a slight tug. Harry leaned down to give Salazar a brief kiss on the mouth as he sat on the arm of the chair. "A good visit then?" He asked, combing his fingers through the back of Salazar's hair, looking up at the portrait of one of the infamous founders.

"It has been a pleasure to once again to talk to my old friend," Rowena said. "It is good to see him this happy again."

"I will do my best to keep him that way My Lady," Harry replied, bowing his head slightly in agreement.

Rowena laughed. "My Lady . . . makes me feel ancient. Call me Rowena please. I am sure we will become close friends . . . well as close as one can get being a portrait I suppose," she chuckled. "I have watched you well over the years Harry; your many adventures and the mischief that you got into. You do your parents proud."

"Thank you. I would like to think so."

Salazar sighed and leaned into Harry's side, enjoying the feel of Harry carding his fingers through his hair. He had always loved that.

"Did you ask about Tallis?" Harry asked, looking down at Salazar.

"No. We had been talking of the other founders."

"Tallis," Rowena gave a small sigh leaning back in her chair. "Your dragon mourned your death. As close as you two were, I am sure he was mourning even before you had taken the potion, having felt your deep loss of your loved ones and yourself. When I had moved you from your Chamber into your tower, he rarely left your side for long periods of time. I had left the door ajar so he was able to move in and out of the tower. He would often look upon the door, hearing a keening noise off in the distance. His baser instincts saved him I think. He could not resist the call to mate, and left to pursue the call. Unfortunately, he was slain by dark wizards. His offspring had left to inhabit a different dragon colony.

It was a pink-cheeked Salazar that walked out of Rowena's room with a chuckling Harry at his side about an hour later. Rowena had taken great delight in reminiscing about past pranks and the mischief that she and Salazar had gotten into when they were children then into adulthood.

"Come on then Sally, lets get that butterbeer," Harry laughed, linking his fingers though Salazar's to tug him down the hallway.

"Please do not use that name Harry. Rowena used to call me that to bother me in our youth. I did not like it then, and I don't care much for it now."

"Not even when she charmed the dress onto you?" Harry smirked playfully.

"It was very drafty," Salazar smiled, not being able to stop it from growing wider at Harry's playfulness. He stopped in the hallway before opening the doorway to the staircase and gently pushed Harry back against the door. "Perhaps a dress on you then? Easy access and what not," he teased pressing his body against Harry's front, reaching a hand in between them to press against Harry's jean-clad cock.

"Hmm . . . Merlin . . . you . . . " Harry groaned, as he pushed back against the hand, arching his neck back when Salazar began to nuzzle against his neck.

Salazar nibbled up the side of Harry's neck and began to trail light kisses on the side of Harry's face, both moaning in unison when Harry turned his head to greedily accept his new addiction. The kisses grew hungry and needy as they clung to each other. Salazar felt Harry's hands grip his forearms then _his_ back was pressed against the wall, a thigh pressing against his cock. One of Harry's hands slid up his neck until the fingers tangled into his hair, sending delicious waves of pleasure spiraling down to his cock. The other hand had slid up the back of his shirt, pulling his lower body closer to Harry's. A few more thrusts and grinds later and they were soon grasping for breath against each other lips as their orgasms overtook them, shocking them both with the intensity and the quickness of their release.

"What . . . brought . . . that on?" Harry breathlessly asked, leaning his head on Salazar's shoulder as his arms wrapped around Salazar's back. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Salazar tightened his hold around Harry's back, holding him close, leaning in to kiss Harry's heated temple. "I have this need for you that overwhelms me sometimes. Now that I have tasted you, touched you, been one with you, it is as if I would starve without you."

"I feel the same," Harry agreed, kissing the side of Salazar's neck before looking up into his smoky, grey eyes. "You're my addiction."

Salazar gave Harry a soft smile and kissed him on the mouth, letting his lips linger. "I will gladly supply you with whatever you will need," he grinned.

"Right," Harry laughed. "Of that I have no doubt."

_*Note: The spouses and children of the founders are my own. The only one that is canon is Helena, Rowena's daughter and the Bloody Baron._


	11. Chapter 11

1_**I would like to thank again Emerald Solitude for looking over this chapter, adding that extra this and that to make it read smoother. Also thanks to all that have fav'd, alerted, and reviewed my story. _

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry and Salazar took their time going down the grand staircase of the school; Salazar seeing it through his own eyes for the first time in ages rather than through Harry's eyes. There were many portraits that greeted him with a nod of their heads or a graceful bow in respect, having recognized one of the founders' magic through the school. They were not met by many students or professors, as it was midmorning, and the students were in their classes. The few they did come across had slowed their steps, their mouths dropping at seeing the Savior of the Wizarding world.

"You still get that a lot after all this time?" Salazar smirked, glancing back when he heard the clatter. A student had been watching after them instead of watching where she was going and had walked into a suit of armor.

"She could have been looking at the gorgeous man at my side you know," Harry grinned, linking his fingers through Salazar's. "It will be through the whole school by lunch time that I was holding hands with a dark-haired man."

Salazar stopped and brought his hand up to cup the side of Harry's face. He leaned in and placed a brief kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth, drawing back before Harry could respond in kind. He smirked to himself then turned to walk down the last few steps, glancing over the railing to see a group of students standing by the house point hourglasses by the door.

Harry closed his eyes, releasing his breath that he didn't realize he held at the slight touch of Salazar's mouth on his. He opened them to see the students, their heads together, their looks directed at them. He hurried the few steps and grasped Salazar's hand in his. "You did that on purpose," he groaned, a small smile gracing his lips.

"That I did," Salazar agreed. "Now, they will all know that you are mine."

"And you are mine," Harry smirked, bringing up Salazar's hand to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to the back of the knuckles. "There will be the same reaction in the village."

"If it bothers you, we can always come back."

"Or," Harry began hesitating, "we can go to my place in muggle London?"

"Is that your wish?" Salazar asked, turning to face Harry when the front doors of the school closed behind them.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as I am with you."

Salazar smiled at the loving sentiment. "Why don't we start with a walk through the village first, and then see where the day leads?"

Harry squeezed Salazar's fingers and guided them down the path that led to Hogsmeade. Their steps were slow and leisurely as Harry reminisced about the good times that were spent on the grounds, like picnics by the lake, or building magical snowmen in the winters, when he wasn't fighting for his life, that was, throughout the years.

Salazar did have some idea on what to expect from Harry's memories when he saw the rise of the thatched cottages and shops of the village appearing before them when they rounded the hill, but it was still a sight to see. Gone were the tents that he remembered. In their place was a mix of wood, mortar and stone buildings. It was a lot to take in, but he knew that when they entered the muggle world it would be more so. The wizarding world, he knew, was quite behind the times. When his mind was one with Harry's he took in an abundance of information on what the present-day world was like, both wizarding and muggle.

Harry had been coming to Hogsmeade for many years, but it was a different experience seeing it with someone that hadn't been there before, or at least in a very long time. They took their time, Harry wanting Salazar to see the many things that were currently available to wizards and witches. They went to places like Dervish & Banges to look at all the magical equipment; Scrivenshaft's Quillshop, where Harry picked up some ink and parchment; a bit of time spent in Gladrags Wizardwear where they both tried on some new robes, Salazar finding it strange with all the different cuts and colors one could get them in. It was also a good day to visit Honeyduke's Sweetshop. They had many samples for those with a sweet tooth; including ice mice, sugar quills, and chocolate frogs - at which Harry couldn't help the loud laughter that broke past his lips when he watched Salazar open the package and tried to catch the chocolate frog that jumped out of his hands. The collector card that was underneath was, ironically, none other than Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Hmm," Harry smirked, taking a bite out of the wiggling chocolate frog in his hands. He looked down at the card, then leaned closer to Salazar. "Much better in the flesh I would say," he grinned, his lips ghosting over Salazar's.

Salazar closed the distance to respond to the kiss, then drew back, licking his lips. "Tastes good."

Harry shook his head and stepped back from the temptation. These light kisses and brief caresses were driving him to distraction.

They picked up several sweets to take with them before heading to The Three Broomsticks where they ordered butterbeer and sandwiches for their lunch. It was after the third person came up to their table for Harry's autograph that they had enough. They had their lunches packed up, then left after apologies from Madam Rosmerta. Harry led the way to a cluster of large rocks that faced the shrieking shack. They sat on the ground, their backs to the rocks and ate the rest of their sandwiches and sipped at their butterbeer while Harry told of the legend of the haunted house up on the hill; of how the howl of a wolf could be heard the night of the full moon, where a family friend took refuge for his transformations.

Harry had just finished his tale when Salazar tipped his bottle up to finish the last of his butterbeer. His eyes hungrily looked on as Salazar licked some of the foam from his lips. He shifted onto his knees and faced Salazar, leaning forward, his hands on the others firm thighs. He looked down as the tongue seemed to slowly lick the foam from those kissable lips before looking up into smouldering grey. He looked down again, then flicked the tip of his tongue to the corner of Salazar's mouth, lapping up the buttery flavored foam. He lightly peppered soft kisses against Salazar's mouth, savoring the unique taste of his lover and the butterbeer.

Salazar brought his hand up to the back of Harry's head, his fingers combing through the silken strands as he deepened the kiss. He would never get enough of his mate's taste, or tire of the sounds that he made in pleasure. His own moan of pleasure was muffled against Harry's lips when Harry pressed the palm of his hand against the growing hardness inside of his pants. His fingers gripped the hair in his hand as he sucked in Harry's tongue, his other hand pressed against Harry's on his erection.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, his own eyes dilated with need. He looked down, his hand rubbing up and down the visible length of Salazar's cock, his want for his lover climbing steadily higher at the breathless pants and moans that were coming from Salazar. He looked back up into Salazar's eyes, and dove in for more of his lover's taste. His lips devoured Salazar's, the feeling of never being able to get enough making his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He pulled back, his lips just barely ghosting over Salazar's as his fingers deftly undid the buttons of the snug fitting pants, eager to touch the heated flesh. "Need to taste you," he lightly kissed Salazar's mouth, his tongue brushing over the reddened lips. "Want to swallow you," he huskily added.

"Harry," Salazar moaned, arching his neck back when Harry began to nibble and lick his way up and down his neck, warm fingers wrapping around his cock. He lifted his hips to push down the restricting material from his groin, reaching down to grip the base of his cock. "Fuck," he crudely cried out as Harry suddenly dove down and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue over the glistening gland, sucking hard, bringing more blood to the head. Lips slid up and down his length, taking him in deeper and deeper with each up and down plunge. His fingers tightened in Harry's hair as he guided Harry to go faster while he bucked his hips upwards. The feeling of Harry deep throating him triggered Salazar's orgasm, sending his world spiraling around him. He tightened his hold around the base of his shaft, trying to hold back, wanting to prolong the feeling. It was the sound of slurping, and the vibrations around his cock from Harry's moaning that finally did him in.

Harry pulled back a bit from Salazar's cock, his lips sliding slowly up and down the end, sucking and licking all that was given to him. He moaned at the taste, feeling a shiver run through Salazar's lower body from the vibration. He slid his lips up, drawing back, placing a light kiss on the head of Salazar's cock, before letting out surprised gasp when he was suddenly pulled up and pulled against a hard chest.

His satisfied smirk was soon smothered by a hungry mouth, the taste of Salazar still in his mouth. He shifted until his legs straddled Salazar's legs, his bottom resting on his thighs. He let Salazar control the kiss, dominating him like no other could. It was his turn to moan and groan.

Salazar's passion flared to life again when he tasted himself on Harry's lips, the feel of that mouth still lingering on his cock. His hands slid up the back of Harry's shirt, coming around to grip his waist, guiding him to his knees again before his fingers dipped into the waistband of the jeans, his thumb flicking open the button, his fingers then pulling the zipper down. His hands were back at Harry's waist, pushing down the denim and cotton of the tight underwear briefs that he loved to see Harry in to his hips.

Harry sighed in relief when his cock was freed from the tight confines of his jeans. He was thankful in an off hand way that he remembered to activate a sound and invisibility spell around them before their kisses grew too heated to begin with, for his moan was rather loud when Salazar wrapped his fingers around his length, his thumb grazing against the sensitive seeping head. The hand slid up and down his length, wet from the precum that was weeping from the head of his cock. He looked down and watched the pale hand jerk and pull on his cock; his hips thrusting forwards with every pull.

Salazar looked up to see Harry's head bowed, his breathing erratic, and his lips full and wet. His eyes were closed, and his fingers were digging into his shoulders. "Harry," he huskily said. Harry looked down into his eyes. "I want to see as you let go." He glided his thumb over the head again, a whimper escaping past Harry's lips. His hand pumped faster, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips.

Harry was close. So close. He saw Salazar move closer, then felt his tongue flick against the head of his cock at the same time he felt a finger tip graze his puckered hole. He thrust his hips forward, his head thrown back as his cock pulsed in Salazar's hand. His release soon followed, shooting into Salazar's open mouth. He groaned when the tongue brushed over the sensitized head of his cock, licking him clean. He eased himself down, wrapping his arms around Salazar's back, holding him close. "Love you," he whispered by Salazar's ear.

"So much," Salazar replied by Harry's ear, stroking the back of his head.

It was several minutes later, after they both gained their breath and straightened their clothing back to some semblance of order, that they shakily got to their feet. Harry stepped close again, wrapping his arms around Salazar's back, just holding him close.

Salazar pulled away from the embrace, his hand coming up to cup the side of Harry's face, his thumb brushing against a flush cheek then kiss-swollen lips. "I like this look on you," he grinned.

"I can imagine," Harry laughed, flicking his tongue against Salazar's thumb.

"Like a true picture of debauchery," he said, combing his fingers though the sides of Harry's hair. "Or well-fucked," he added.

"Such language," Harry laughed.

"Yes, one does catch onto a few words in this day and age, especially when one is in the throes of passion. It was heard quite often when you were on that sex island," Salazar said, remembering some of what Harry had done in Jamaica when he was in his head and body.

"Ah . . . yes, the hedonism island," Harry smiled. "That was quite the experience thinking back on it." Salazar raised his brow in question. "Well, feeling you and being with someone else. A truly kinky threesome."

"I will not share what is mine now that I have you," Salazar said, some of the smile leaving his face.

"It was a confusing time for me. I didn't know what was happening with me. I thought I was going a bit mad, feeling things or seeing things when I was reading your journal. Now that I know, I wouldn't trade that madness for anything. I got you out of the deal. You are more than enough for me Salazar, and you will have me for as long as you want me," Harry finished smiling warmly at his lover.

"A long time then," Salazar grinned, giving Harry a quick kiss before reluctantly pulling from the warm hard body. "Now, I believe we have some more of this new world of yours to see?"

Harry had taken Salazar's hand and led him back up the path to the village of Hogsmeade, to a brightly lit store up the lane; the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When Fred had passed in the war, George was devastated; his other half, his twin had died. It was months before the jokester redhead came out of the apartment he had shared with Fred since leaving Hogwarts, with a new determination in his eyes. He, with the help of Harry opened their second branch of their beloved joke shop. Zonko's joke shop was a favorite of the twins, and it was a dream to take it over and expand on it. During the war, a lot of Hogsmeade was closed down or taken over by the Death Eaters. Zonko's was one such casualty until Fred bought it out from the owner. It was there that Harry led Salazar where Seamus Finnigan managed the store. As part owner he was known by all the employees so he had no problems sneaking around the back of the store where he stood before the fireplace. Luckily Seamus was off that day, so there was no inquisition from the Irishman.

Salazar stood beside Harry in front of the fireplace. He knew of floo travel, but had not previously experienced it. He held out his hand when Harry gave him some of the glittery powder. "Harry," he said, stopping Harry from stepping into the giant hearth. "Can we not apparate to this Diagon Alley?"

Harry turned and stepped away from the hearth of the fireplace, seeing the slight fear in Salazar's eyes. "Salazar. I am sorry. I didn't realize. Floo travel is so common in today's wizarding world that we sometimes take it for granted. We can apparate if you feel more comfortable traveling that way, but it will have to be outside the shop as there are apparation wards within the shop. This fireplace however, takes us right into the back room of the Diagon Alley Weasley shop."

Salazar took a deep fortifying breath. "Okay. We will do this. What do I do?"

Harry came forward and kissed Salazar on the mouth. "Are you sure?" Salazar nodded. "Okay. You can try this and if you don't like it after this we don't have to travel this way again." Harry stepped into the hearth and faced Salazar. "The first thing to remember is keep your arms close to your sides as it will feel like you're traveling through a tunnel. You don't want to catch onto anything. It might help to close your eyes or you'll see all these doorways zip by you. It can make you dizzy. Also, make sure you pronounce your destination very clearly. This time it is Diagon WWW. It will take us right through to the fireplace of the office of the Diagon Alley shop. Okay?"

Salazar nodded. "Yes. I can do this."

"I know you can Sal," Harry smiled in reassurance. "I will go first. Remember state the destination very clearly. You never know where you'll end up if you say it wrong, like I once did." With that last statement he smiled and tossed the glittery powder at his feet. "Diagon WWW." Harry was gone in a flash of green flames.

"He just had to add that last bit," Salazar mumbled to himself as he nervously stepped into the hearth, a slight bit of green flame still licking the stone floor. "I can do this," he said to himself. He closed his eyes. "Diagon WWW," he stated in a clear, loud voice. He barely held back the cry of surprise when he felt his body being pushed then the sensation of falling and sliding forward. He closed his eyes tight, but could make out flashes of light flickering behind his eyelids as he passed the different doorways to other places. He felt the air shift around him, then the stone floor at his back. He opened his eyes to stare up into the amused green eyes above him.

"Looks something like your landings used to be, Harry," George laughed.

Harry glanced a few feet away at George and Blaise who were leaning their hips against the desk, before reaching out with his hand to help Salazar up. "It does get smoother once you get used to it," he grinned, taking the cane from Salazar as the other got to his feet. "You okay?" He softly asked, brushing the soot off of Salazar's shoulders.

"It is something I would rather not do too often," Salazar replied, accepting the quick kiss before nodding in thanks when Harry handed him his cane. He turned to the other two men in the room.

Harry took Salazar's hand, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance and took the few steps closer to George and Blaise. "Guys this is my . . . um . . . guess you can say he's _'the one'_, my soul mate," he grinned, looking to Salazar in confirmation.

Salazar smiled back at Harry. "Yes, my reason for living," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Ah . . . that is so . . . sickeningly sweet," Blaise smirked. "Does this soul mate of yours have a name?"

"Before I introduce you, you guys have to promise it doesn't go any further than this room right now. Hermione and Ron haven't met him yet. They will in a few days," he raised his brow in question.

"Not a word Harrikins," George grinned.

"Okay . . . George, Blaise I would like you to meet my soul mate, Salazar . . . " he hesitated, "Slytherin." He felt Salazar's thumb stroking his knuckles.

Blaise's brow arched up in surprise. "Slytherin? Salazar Slytherin? Where on earth did you meet a descendant of Slytherin?"

Salazar shared a look with Harry, the one look confirming it was okay to divulge their secret. Salazar held out his hand to Blaise. "Salazar Slytherin. _The_ Salazar Slytherin. It is a pleasure to meet some of Harry's true friends."

Blaise's hand stilled before his hand grasped Salazar's. "Um . . . sure . . . Salazar . . . nice to meet you," he hesitated, his smile dimming on his face.

"I know you've been lonely Harry, but . . . no offence to you Sal, where did you help him escape from?" George grinned and held out his hand. "By the way . . . George Weasley, part owner of this fine establishment, brother to um . . . your soul mate there, and life partner to the one who looks like they ate a bad Bertie bean here."

Harry couldn't help the laugh at the easy acceptance of George, even though the redhead didn't believe them. "Maybe you two should have a seat, and I'll explain," he said, motioning for Salazar to take a seat after conjuring a comfortable chair for him.

He waited till Blaise and George sat down, before taking out the bottle of firewhiskey from the desk drawer that only he, somehow, was able to open, much to the chagrin of Blaise. "Okay. I'll give you the shortened version." Harry sat on the arm of Salazar's chair. "Just before I gave my notice at the Ministry, Ron and I were on a team that went to Riddle's house to check the place out, and gather any dark artifacts and such. It was there where we found some journals; one was an original Hogwarts journal that all the founders wrote in, while the other belonged to none other than Salazar here. There was also a smooth stone that really wanted to stay with me. I had turned it in with the other items from the house but it found its way back to me. You see, when I touched it, it activated. Inside that stone was the soul of Salazar. The next week or so after that, I thought I was going quite mad; feeling things that shouldn't have been possible, seeing things that I had never seen before. It turns out that Salazar was kind of piggy backing in my body and mind."

Blaise and George downed their drinks in one go, George waving his hand for Harry to continue. "So he was with you when you were here after your holiday?" George asked.

"Yes, although the bond got stronger after that," Harry replied. "Salazar was in a deep sleep all this time in a hidden tower within Hogwarts." He didn't feel it was the others business as to why he was asleep.

"You look pretty good for your age," George grinned.

"Yes, well, Rowena de-aged me while I was asleep," Salazar smiled.

"Rowena?" Blaise asked. "As in Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Rowena and Salazar were very good friends. Pranksters in their time. It was actually them that charmed the staircases to move as a prank towards Godric Gryffindor.

"So, why now? Why did you wake up?" Blaise asked, still finding it hard to believe one of the founding fathers to Hogwarts and that of his house was sitting across from him.

"I kissed him," Harry grinned.

"Sounds like that muggle fairytale," George laughed.

"Sleeping Beauty," Harry added, nodding his head. "I was able to activate the stone because I was Salazar's true soul mate, and I was the only one that was able to wake him with the kiss, with the help of potions that Severus created."

George took a sip of his refreshed drink, swirling the amber liquid in the glass. His eyes were downcast. "George?" Harry asked seeing the rare serious side of the twin.

"Sorry Harry," George looked up, meeting Salazar's eyes before looking back at Harry. "I am very happy for you Harry. Soul mate bonds are rare, and they are special. It is a lot to grasp that one of the founders of Hogwarts is actually sitting across from me . . . a Slytherin . . . _the_ Slytherin. What I am wondering is if the rumors and books are true in that Salazar here believes in the prosecution of muggles because I don't think I can go through that again."

"George . . . "

"If one was to believe in what was written in these books or in the rumors that are abound in the wizarding world, then I would be portrayed as worse than this Dark Lord that had recently terrorized the people of this time. In truth, I have nothing against muggles. They have their place, while the wizarding world has theirs. This Voldemort had thought that because I did not want to mix muggles with the wizarding world that I was against them. I was not. I believed that muggle-born children shouldn't have been allowed in the school due to the chance that they could let it slip about the wizarding world. Children talk; they don't realize what they are saying sometimes. There had been a spell that some others were working on in my time to help with that."

"A charm similar to a wizard's oath or a fidelius-like charm. They would not be able to talk of the wizarding world outside of the school," Harry added. "People fear what they don't understand."

"So no trying to take over the world then?" Blaise asked.

"No, I don't even understand it yet," Salazar chuckled.

"He hasn't been on the other side yet," Harry said. "We plan on going to my place later today."

"Good luck with that," Blaise smirked.

"If you trust him Harry, I do too," George said, giving them a smile.

"Harry tells me you and your brother were the pranksters in school, remind me sometime to show you my old journal. It has some of our pranks from our time," Salazar smiled. He saw the fleeting look of loss in the redhead eyes. "I am sorry for your loss. I myself have lost someone close to my heart." He reached for Harry's hand. "But it does help to have the love of others to help you heal."

George looked at Blaise who gave him a warm smile. "It does help," George softly replied, then seemed to perk up. "Now, Harry . . . how are the new toys working for you?"

"Ah yes," Salazar grinned, seeing the flush come to light on Harry's cheeks. "I remember when you had gotten them. We will have to try out these 'toys' of yours later?"

Harry met Salazar's gaze, and couldn't help but respond to the intense heated look that seemed to pool straight to his groin. "Definitely," he huskily replied.

"Um . . . Harry."

"Harry . . . Salazar?" George called out after Blaise.

Harry broke from Salazar's gaze to look at the other two in the room. "So, we'll see you two later alright? We've got things to do, and places to see." Harry took Salazar's hand and led him from the room to the front of the store. "Remember not a word," he added, glaring at the two smirking men who were following them out.

"Not a word," Blaise grinned.

Salazar was still grinning when the shop door closed behind them. "Harry, we should have looked around in the store. Rowena would have loved to hear of the modernized pranks that are available in today's age."

"Later. We can come back later," Harry grinned, just wanting to get away from the two smirking faces that were still looking at them through the window, making funny faces at them. "There's so much more to see here in the Alley."

"Okay, where to first?" Salazar asked.

_*Note: The Hogsmeade establishments are in the books, except the Weasley's taking over Zonko's. It was their dream, but I don't recall them actually having that dream become reality._


	12. Chapter 12

1_*Thanks to Emerald Solitude for helping me with this chapter. She has been a great help in fixing up my mindless chatter/typing or adding a little of this, a little of that to make it read smoother for you all. This chapter is a continuation of Chapter Eleven. It had turned out kind of long, so it was decided to split it up. Haven't started on Ch. 13 but got some ideas for it. Thanks to all that have reviewed and alerted/fav'd my story. _

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry had been to Diagon Alley many times. It was nice to see more shops reopened following the aftermath of the war. They went into some shops like Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Flourish & Blott's, where they bought many books between the two of them, and Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry found out that Salazar never had been on a broom. Quidditch was a rising sport at that time, and Salazar never had a chance to partake in that past time. Harry vowed to show him that mode of travel himself, personally. They went into the Apothecary for potion ingredients. Harry had a struggle when trying to drag Salazar out of that one. Next it was Mad Max Muggle Boutique, where one could buy muggle items and clothing. Harry took great pleasure in helping Salazar look more muggle. One could never go wrong with a simple T-shirt and snug pair of blue jeans.

They bypassed places like the publishers, cauldron shops, and Ollivanders so they could make their way to Gringott's. Harry led them to the head goblin that sat behind a high podium at the back of the bank. "Excuse me, I'd like to speak to Grierook, my account manager, if possible," he smiled.

The goblin leaned over his desk, sneering at the wizarding hero, then looked suspiciously at the man beside him. He took his quill in hand and wrote a few words, then tapped it with a long fingernail causing it to disappear. "Stand aside. He will be out shortly," he said, waving them off to sneer at the next person in line.

"They have not changed much over the years," Salazar chuckled, getting a glare from the head goblin in return.

Harry pulled him away when he saw a familiar goblin approaching . . . a smiling goblin. "They're not all like that," he said, grinning at Grierook. He bowed his head respectively. "Greetings Grierook. May your jewels shine like the brightest star, and may your gold never dull."

"Lord Potter," Grierook replied, nodded in greeting. "I thank you for the blessing. May you line always prosper, My Lord. What can I do for you today?" He asked, leading them down a hallway towards a heavy wooden door. Harry and Salazar both ducked their heads as they followed the goblin into the room, sitting down in the lush purple velvet chairs that were placed in front of the low desk.

"It has been many years since I have graced your fine establishment," Salazar smiled. "It has grown to be a wondrous size. Your skills and cunning over the years have done you well." He paused as Grierook nodded his head. "Like I have said, it has been many years. I would like to withdraw some gold, and to see about my holdings."

"And your name?" Grierook asked.

"Salazar Slytherin," Salazar replied, not surprised to see just the briefest look of suspicion on the goblins face before it was masked behind a look of professionalism.

"I see," Grierook said. "I'm sure you'll understand the need for proof of your identification." Salazar nodded his head. "Blood-based proof. Please place a drop of blood on this parchment, it will state who you are and the vault or vaults that you own." He slid the parchment closer to Salazar and gave him a sharp jeweled dagger. Salazar pricked his finger and then held his finger over the parchment, the blood drop dark against the pale parchment. Fine tendrils of the blood spread over the paper, swirling into intricate designs until the blood-based ink stilled, the name of Salazar Slytherin boldy written.

"It appears you are indeed Salazar Slytherin. Welcome. It is an honor to meet you Lord Slytherin. It is stated here you have the one vault, number 003."

"One vault?" Harry asked, surprised it is just the one, as he had several of his own.

"That is correct Lord Potter," Grierook smirked. "The founders of Hogwarts were some of the few that believed in the goblins in the beginning. They readily placed their trust in us, allowing us to oversee and increase their fortunes, and as such, they are vast. It may only be one vault, but it is one of our largest that lies deep within Gringott's, and has many protections."

"Has it been noted if anyone other than myself has been permitted entry into the vault?" Salazar asked.

Grierook tapped his quill to Salazar's name on the parchment, waiting for some new script to appear under the name. "It is stated here that a Druscilla Slytherin had requested, no, demanded, entry upon your death. It was not permitted."

"That shrew of a wife," Salazar sneered.

"There was only one other that requested entrance, and it was granted with the permission of you yourself," Grierook added, looking down at the parchment.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Salazar said.

"Yes. It is stated here that she added some items to the vault but took nothing out."

"I am in need of some gold. Would it be possible to withdraw some from my vault?" Salazar asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Grierook replied, hopping off the chair to land on his feet. He beckoned for them to follow him to another door that led to steel tracks and a trolley.

Harry leaned into Salazar's side once they were seated in the trolley. "Hang on," he grinned.

Salazar had no time to question Harry, as the trolley quickly sped off, twisting and turning on the tracks. His grip on the bar in front of him was white-knuckled when the trolley seemed to fly off the track to land with a jarring jolt onto another. It was several minutes before the trolley slowed, Salazar not really paying attention since he had caught sight of a large red dragon that was following them through the twisting tunnels. The cavern walls were glittering around them, the jewels sparkling from the flames that lit to life as they neared. Grierook got out of the trolley and stood before a gold door, embossed snakes slithering around the edges of the frame. He waited patiently as Harry helped Salazar steady himself after getting onto the platform. "A drop of your blood is needed here," he pointed a claw-like nail at the mouth of an open-mouthed snake that was embossed on the gold.

Harry stood back beside Grierook, watching Salazar once again draw blood and open the door. He smiled in reassurance when Salazar looked back at him. "I'll wait here. Take your time. Just call me if you need me."

Salazar took a few halting steps into the vault, the torches on the wall coming to life as he entered further into the large open cavern. One side of the cavern consisted of gold, nuggets and coins overflowing from the mountainous stacks on the tables. There was another table with jewels of all kinds, in gold settings in jewelry and weaponry. There were also suits of armor, shields, and other weaponry that he remembered using at some point in his life, including the sword he had used to kill the muggle that had killed his son. A life for a life. He felt no remorse, even all these years later.

His eyes fell to the few portraits that hung on a wall, free of dust and looking as if they were painted just days before. One was of Alexander and himself by the lake at Hogwarts. He clearly remembered the day it was painted. Alexander was about four years of age, and he was sitting on his knee looking up at him. They were both smiling at each other. He himself was sitting on the ground, his back to a tree, his robes on the ground beside him, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember hearing the sound of Alex's laughter and the warmth of him on his lap. The other portrait was of Rowena and himself at her parents' estate. It was a moving picture, but one with no sound. They were both sitting on a swing that sat on the wide wrap around porch that went around the house. They were both trying to be serious for the artesian, but couldn't help the laughter that would begin between them when one would look at the other. They were about sixteen years of age at the time.

On the table that was between the portraits was a long thin box, and a velvet black pouch. He picked up the box, running his fingers over the fine dragon carving on the top. He gingerly flicked the latch open and opened the box. He was quite surprised to see the long, thin piece of black wood . . . his wand. Rowena must have placed it in here after he took the potion. It wasn't something he used a lot. Even back then, he had the ability for wandless magic. He found that ability hadn't waned after he had woken up. He picked up the velvet bag next, untying the string that clinched it closed. He upended the contents into the palm of his hand, the silver and gold of the rings glinting from the nearby torchlight. He felt the magic in both the wand and the rings as he placed them into a bottomless pouch that Grierook had given to him. He shrank down the portraits and took a few other mementoes, as well as some gold to hold him for a while. He would have to request one of those gold cards that Harry had mentioned that he could use instead of actual gold.

Harry had edged closer to the vault as he talked to Grierook, talking of the goblins family and getting some advice on his vaults. He let the sigh of relief go when he saw Salazar walking towards him, an easy smile on his face. After a reassurance that was all okay, they climbed back onto the trolley to make their way back topside. They bid their goodbyes to Grierook and continued on their way to the Alley. There were several street vendors that were selling sweetmeats and bits and bobs to passing wizards and witches rather than the anti-Dark devices that were previously sold during the war. One street vendor tried to clutch the sleeve of his robe to get his attention. The witch had long dark hair, in a wild disarray of curls and ribbons that twined through the strands. There was a wild look in her eyes that made Harry and Salazar take a step back from the stand, especially when a ragged looking stuffed bunny bounced towards them, an invisible barrier stopping its jump. The one eye was a wild looking eye, red looking veins spreading out from the amber iris; the other was just two lines of stitching in a cross. On its forehead, below the floppy ear were more lines of stitching, in a shape of a lightening bolt. The sign on the side said 'Kay's Plunnies for Sale'. The witch had tried to grab for his sleeve again, when Salazar tugged him back against his chest. The witch's look grew even more crazed as she reached in her robe pocket and began to scribble onto the paper, looking at the two of them hungrily.

"Okay that was too bizarre, even for the wizarding world," Harry grimaced, pulling Salazar further away.

They were nearing the book store, when Salazar stopped, a touch of familiar magic reaching out to his magic. "Let's go through here," he nodded to a darkened alley.

"Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked. "Not too many witches and wizards venture this way. There used to be a lot more shops open in this alley but the Ministry raided a lot of them, closed them down."

"It's just a feeling I have, that I need to go down here," Salazar said, reaching out to take Harry's hand.

"Okay. Right here with you then," Harry smiled, walking at Salazar's side. "Lead the way."

They walked further into the darkened twisting pathways in the alley, Harry commenting quietly on some of the shops and clubs that had closed or were still open. Very few inhabitants of the alley came within touching distance, easily recognizing the one that had destroyed the Dark Lord. It came as no surprise when Salazar stopped at the blackened windows of number 13B - Borgin & Burkes. Salazar opened the door, the dull jingle over the door muted by the spiderweb that wrapped around it. The room was quite large, and was dimly lit with a thin layer of dust coating the contents of the shop. A large stone fireplace took up most of the wall with a skeletal hand on a stand on the shelf next to it. They both looked up from perusing the title of the books on the shelf when someone cleared their throat to get their attention.

"Ah . . . welcome Mister Potter," Caractacus Burke, the owner of the shop, greeted with a smile. Burke was now the sole owner as Mister Borgin was killed by a Death Eater during the war. "What can I do for you and your . . . " He hedged.

"My friend," Harry finished, not really seeing the need in telling him of Salazar, for he knew that it would be spread to the dark circles that still lingered in the wizarding world. "We're just looking around. Looking for something for Draco possibly," he said as an excuse.

"Hmm . . . and how are the Malfoy's doing?" Burke asked, keeping an eye out for the dark-haired stranger that was walking around the shop.

"They are doing well, as far as I know. Don't talk to the senior Malfoy all that much," Harry shrugged.

"As you can see . . . or feel . . . no dark artifacts here. Been nice and clean since the war," Burke said motioning Harry towards some jewelry.

Harry knew that Burke was leading him away from some of the books and such, and he let it slide. It was not his job anymore, but he would let Ron know to possibly check out the shop. He waved him off and walked over to Salazar who was standing in front of a display of weapons.

"Your friend has great taste Mister Potter," Burke smiled coming over to take down the sword from the wall. "This belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. It's one of a kind."

Salazar looked down at the hilt of the sword when Burke handed it to him, leather strips still wound tightly around the hilt. A little further down, two metal snake heads split and wrapped around the crossguard. "It's a fine piece of weaponry. Are there other items that belonged to Slytherin?" Salazar asked.

Harry waited until Burke walked back over to the jewelry. "Was it yours?" He quietly asked.

"No. It was my father's though."

"There is not much. Salazar Slytherin was a commodity during the war, anything belonging to the great founder was vied after by many pureblooded families. There are some jewel pieces that may interest you." Burke suggested, showing the items piece by piece. He was curious why the great Harry Potter's friend would be interested in the founder's belongings. Harry had just stood at the man's side, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"What kind of things have you sold of Slytherin's in the past?" Harry asked, curious to know what other pieces of Salazar's past might be floating around.

"Oh, many things. All not having any dark magic at all," Burke was quick to reassure. "There were books that were written in the snake language, goblets, jewelry, and clothing. Recently, there was a grande mirror that was sold that was said to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"Must have brought a few galleons to you, huh?" Harry asked.

"A few," Burke chuckled. "Couldn't tell who purchased it though? It was a woman, but the cowl of her cloak covered her face. She didn't speak, just gave me the pouch of galleons and left. I didn't question such a good purchase."

"Well I am sure she would enjoy it then," Harry said, the whole transaction seeming suspicious. He would really have to have Ron check out the place.

Salazar handed Burke the sword, a few books, and a few items of jewelry to wrap for purchase. While Burke was busy salivating over the sale, Salazar pulled Harry aside. "I did not have any kind of elaborate mirrors at home or at Hogwarts. It could have belonged to my mother or Druscilla. They were both vain."

"Or could be all a hoax. Most likely a lot of the things that supposedly belonged to you were falsehoods," Harry quietly replied. He saw Salazar favoring his one leg. "I think we've had enough shopping and sight seeing for today. I think after we finish here, we should apparate to my place in London."

"Whatever you wish Harry. I would not be averse to having you alone," Salazar smiled.

Harry kept his eyes on Burke until the end of the transaction, then led Salazar out of the shop and Knockturn Alley. They slipped into an alcove that was used quite often for apparating. Salazar pressed Harry's back to the wall, leaning in to kiss the side of his neck, trailing light kisses to Harry's mouth. Harry turned his head to meet the kiss, bringing up his one hand to cup the side of Salazar's face. "Love you Salazar," he softly said, smiling against the kiss right before the cracking sound echoed around the stone walls.

Unknown to the two lovers, their loving embrace was witnessed, by a small roving camera fluttering next to a small beetle that hovered by a crack of the wall, and a cloaked figure that had followed them from Knockturn Alley, their nails drawing blood from their clenched fists when the two of them disappeared from their sight.

_*Note: The places of Diagon Alley are facts from the book, except Mad Max Muggle Boutique is my own idea. Grierook is not a mistake for Griphook as I'm sure some people will comment. He is made up also. Number 13B Knockturn Alley is Borgin & Burkes - Owners Caractacus Burke and Mr. Borgin (no first name was mentioned). Borgin to my knowledge did not die in the books. Burkes there wasn't much mention of._

_Kay's Plunnies - well...she is an actual person though I don't think as crazed as my character. I got the idea from the group. Plunnies quite simply means Plot Bunnies. Just like those furry little creatures, Plot ideas seem to multiply at times. There was one member of the group that had pictures of crazy looking bunnies with funny sayings on them. They were great. There has even been known to have some of these plunnies up for adoption from other authors. So Kay...I dedicate this chapter to you and your minions who come up with the quirkiest ideas at times._


	13. Chapter 13

_Special thanks to Emerald Solitude for fixing up this chapter, adding a little of this, a little of that for it to read smoother. I have had many beta readers over the years; each one of them having their own way of doing things. Never hurts to have another look over your work, no matter your experience. They may see something that you had missed or they may give your muse a kick in the ass with some ideas to help the story along. So saying this...I salute the beta readers in fanfiction, for putting up with picky authors and fixing up their sometimes mindless babble._

_Also, never forgotten is the readers who keep up with the stories, having patience in between sometimes long waits for the next uploaded chapter. _

_Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. No excuses really, besides not being able to get away from reading other stories. Addicting. There may be a delay in the coming chapters also, as I have been committed...I mean I have committed myself to a Christmas exchange fic on Kamerreon's group. Have all sorts of ideas kind of taking over my thoughts. Just have to figure out how to start it. Lol._

**Warnings: As in the past chapters, there is male/male lovin'. Don't like...well...you're still reading right, must have something to have you keep coming back?**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tap.

Tap.

"Don't stop."

Ring . . . ring.

"Ohgod . . . "

Ring . . . ring.

"Damn . . . " Groaned Salazar before he waved his hand towards the floor beside the bed, then moaned out loud when the tight channel started to contract around his length. "Harry."

"Sal'zar . . . Merlin . . . pleasedon'tstop," Harry moaned, digging his heels into his lover's lower back.

In another room, the fireplace roared to life in green flames. A woman came through with a rolled up newsprint clutched in her hand.

"Really Hermione," Draco called out, reaching for the sleeve of her robe when he stepped out moments after her. "Couldn't it have waited?"

"I did wait Draco. I tried to call him, and the phone buzzed in my ear, then went dead. Something happened. I know it," Hermione said, looking around the living room. She leaned down to pick up a shirt that was on the floor.

Draco smirked as he picked up another shirt that was hanging off of the back of the sofa. A loud groan made them both look towards the bedroom door. "He's obviously not in any danger Hermione. He sounds like he's doing rather well actually," he grinned, sitting down on the sofa after using his wand to move a pair of boxers from the seat to the floor.

Hermione's face flushed pink as she sat down beside Draco. "So, this mystery man? You know anything about him?" She asked, holding up the paper.

"Can't Harry have a love life Granger?" Draco asked, picking up a book from the coffee table.

"That's Weasley, Draco," Hermione smirked. "And yes Harry can have a love life, but this looks a bit more serious than his previous lovers."

"You can tell that from that one picture?" Draco asked.

Hermione opened the paper to the first page. "It's the look on his face. It's a look of love, not lust, like in the other pictures that have previously found their way into the Prophet. And then there's the 'I love you Salazar'. Where on earth did he meet someone that is named Salazar?"

"It's not my place to talk of his love life, Hermione," Draco sighed, smiling to himself when he saw how happy Harry looked in the picture. He looked to the fireplace when he heard it roar to life again. "Damn, Harry will not be happy about this."

Salazar leant down, bracing his elbows at the side of Harry's head, his fingers carding through the damp hair at Harry's forehead, trailing light kisses along Harry's cheek, then his mouth.

"Mmm . . . could get used to waking up like this," Harry sighed, smiling against Salazar's lips as he took every one of the loving kisses bestowed upon him. He let his legs slide down Salazar's legs, letting out a small whimper when the softened cock slid wetly out of him. He ran his hands up and down Salazar's back as they slowly came back to awareness of things other than themselves. The first thing that came to his attention was the smell of bacon.

Salazar slowly shifted off of Harry's body, to sit beside him. "Smells good," he smiled. "Were you expecting someone?"

Harry groaned, already missing the weight of his lover that felt so comfortable on top of him. He heard first Hermione, then Ron, then Draco's laughter. "No. I was not expecting them," he sighed, shifting his legs to swing over the edge of the bed. He leant his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face to fully wake up. He looked down on the floor to see his cell phone in pieces scattered around his jeans. "Thought I heard ringing," he mused, rising to his feet.

"Yes, what was that by the way?" Salazar asked, enjoying the view when Harry bent down to get a pair of pajama pants from the drawer.

"That was my phone," Harry laughed. "You know how wizards talk to each other through the floo?" Salazar nodded his head. "Well, this is how muggles communicate, one of the ways anyway. Computers are also a big thing in the muggle world."

"Well, your phone was annoying," Salazar said, getting up and wrapping the sheet around his lower body. "I will take a shower while you see to your guest's Harry," he added, accepting the kiss that Harry gave him when he was about to walk by. "You might want to use a cleaning charm too."

Harry looked down to see the drying cum on his chest and stomach, shaking his head as he magicked himself clean. It wasn't as good as taking an actual bath or shower, but it would do for now, until he could get rid of the pests in his living room. Then, maybe he would join Salazar in the shower for another round of loving.

"Really Ronald, don't you think you should save some for Harry," Hermione chastised her husband.

Harry had entered his living room, upon seeing that none of his _guests_ were there he was slightly baffled, then, he heard the sound of the tap running in the kitchen. He bent down and picked up Salazar's pants off the floor from where they had been thrown behind the couch, then collected his shirt from the coffee table. He walked towards the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, looking at the people that had decided to invade his home so early in the morning . . . afternoon, he amended looking at the clock on the wall. The patio doors were open, with Severus using magic to pick up the many envelopes that were scattered on the floor while Narcissa sat at the table, calmly sorting through the multicolored envelopes.

"Yes, Ronald, you should save Harry some," Harry grinned, sauntering into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee after putting the clothes that were over his arm on the back of the empty chair.

"Harry," Hermione cried out, her hand going to her chest in surprise.

Draco shared a look with Severus after they both took notice of the state that Harry was in when he came into the kitchen. His pants were low on his naked hips; love bites marked his tanned skin on his chest, stomach, and neck. His hair was messier than usual, the still damp ends sticking to the side of his neck. "You could have gotten dressed before coming out Harry," Draco smirked, leaning back in his chair after putting an extra spoonful of sugar into his coffee.

"And why should I?" Harry asked, raising his brow. "It's my home. I wasn't expecting visitors today. You're lucky I was dressed at all."

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus muttered, getting a grin in return from Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulder, leaning his backside against the counter as he looked at the others around him. "And why have you all decided to grace me with your presence?"

"You haven't heard then?" Ron asked.

"Heard what Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione picked up the paper that she had clutched in her hand when she came in, disregarding all the copies that were stacked on the table. "This Harry," she held the paper up.

Harry saw the moving picture of Salazar and himself on the front of the paper. He smiled to himself surreptitiously when he remembered the embrace and kiss that they had shared before they had apparated from the Alley the day before. "I see Skeeter is at it again," he sighed, seeing the byline at the end of the article.

_Harry Potter in Love?_

_As you are all surely aware, Harry Potter has been on Witch Weekly's Top Ten Eligible Bachelor's lists for many years, which is much deserved, along with Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy. It was shocking, to say the least, when I happened to come upon the Savior-of-the-Wizarding World in the arms of another man in Diagon Alley, in a loving embrace. Yes, loving. Surprising to say the least._

_Harry Potter is well known to have had many lovers in the past, both witches and wizards alike. It would appear that the Savior is not so eligible anymore. The loving words 'I love you Salazar' was heard from the Savior's own lips before the two apparated away to what I am sure was a night of much pleasure. _

_Now, my dear readers, to address the issue that I'm sure you are all thinking of - who is this Salazar? And what exactly is he to the Boy-who-lived? Whoever he may be, I for one am happy that Harry Potter has finally found love. _

_Harry Potter has yet to reply to any owls that I have sent. In the meantime, Me, Myself and I will endeavor to solve the mystery of the man that has ensnared our Savior's heart and once again brought a smile upon the wizarding world's hero after such a tragic past. (See Harry Potter Biography by Rita Skeeter)_

_Rita Skeeter_

"Well, it's not too bad," Harry sighed. "Could have been worse."

"The threat of Hermione putting her in a jar might have something to do with that," Ron laughed. Hermione had once told Skeeter if she didn't behave in her articles, Hermione would let the Ministry know that she was an unregistered animagus - a beetle.

"So . . . " Hermione hedged.

"So?" Harry grinned.

"So, who is Salazar?" Hermione asked, getting impatient.

The kitchen grew suddenly silent as the pants and shirt hovered off the back of the chair and levitated out of the room. Harry reached in the cupboard getting a cup and poured some coffee in it, adding a teaspoon of sugar to it, having been getting used to it when he was staying in the tower with Salazar.

"So Harry, what would you like to do with these?" Narcissa asked, breaking the silence as she gestured to the stacks of mail.

"The howlers get rid of; I don't care much about what others may think of who I may or may not be sleeping with. The ones from friends - you know who that would be - put aside. I'll go through them later," Harry said.

"And how is the Professor?" Draco asked, smirking when he saw everyone other than Severus looking at him.

"I am fine. Thank you Draco," Salazar spoke up, coming into the room, he was fully dressed but wore his shirt unbuttoned, displaying a nice expanse of skin as well as a nice assortment of bite marks. He walked up to Harry, leaning in to give him a kiss on the mouth as he reached for the cup of coffee.

"Professor?" Ron asked.

"Well, I once was," Salazar smiled, reaching for Harry to pull him closer.

Harry came forward to stand in front of Salazar, his back pressed to his lover's chest. One arm wrapped around his waist, while the other held the coffee cup. "Quite some time ago," Harry grinned, looking sideways at Salazar, kissing his cheek before looking at the others again.

"Some time ago?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Ron, do you remember that stone that we found at Riddles house?" Ron nodded. "The day after we handed it in with the other artifacts, I had found it in my pocket. When I had touched it during the mission, I had unknowingly activated the stone. It grew to be a part of me after that." Harry held his hand up when he saw Hermione about to speak up. "It wasn't hurting me, Hermione. Admittedly I had thought I was going quite mad with the extra feelings, memories, and sensations I was experiencing, but it also felt warm, welcome. It seemed to fill the emptiness that I had been increasingly feeling in the past few years. That stone, Hermione, Ron, held the soul of my soul mate. This person perfectly compliments me and completes me in so many ways. That person is Salazar . . . Salazar Slytherin."

Salazar had placed his coffee cup on the counter and had wrapped both arms around Harry's waist, drawing him even closer to him, kissing the side of his neck. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet the people that my love holds close to his heart," he smiled, bowing his head respectively.

Narcissa looked at Severus who was sitting with a rather smug look on his face, then at Draco who nodded his head at her and conveyed a look at her which let her know that all would be explained later. She got to her feet and walked the few steps to Harry and Salazar, and held out her hand. "It is an honor to meet you as well Lord Slytherin."

Salazar accepted the soft hand in his, leaning down to bestow a kiss to the knuckles as Harry stepped away from him. "My lady," he greeted.

"Harry . . . how . . . " Hermione stammered.

"Magic is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Salazar smiled, sitting down in the chair at the table, with Harry standing at the side. "Harry has told me that you are one of the smartest witches of this age, so I am sure you have heard of soul stones." Hermione nodded her head. "It was not my intention to create one, and I did not take another life to do so like one would do if they used those horcruxes that Harry has told me of. The stone was given to me by another very smart witch of her time, a witch that was my closest friend, and someone that was able to see some things that were to happen later in life."

"A seer?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Rowena was gifted with the sight." Salazar gave a warm smile, reaching up to place his hand over Harry's on his shoulder. "She had seen me at my best, and my worst in my earlier life, helped me as much as she could in the years that I had grieved over my son's death, then again later when my lover was killed in a muggle raid. I did not want to continue my existence the way that it was. It was my intention to take a potion to end my life, but Rowena had seen me in the future, happy with my soul mate, so she sabotaged the potion, adjusting it be a deep sleep potion, and de-aged me so I would be closer to the age of the one that I would grow to love. The only way to awaken me was from a kiss from my one true love."

"As well as with the help of Severus's potions," Harry smiled warmly at Severus.

"And your soul? Is part of it still in Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down in the chair, trying to come to terms with the realization that one of the Hogwarts founders was sitting across from her.

Harry shook his head. "With the kiss of life, Salazar's soul went back into his body. I still feel him, but it's more the bond that we share than anything else."

"I also feel Harry within me," Salazar added. "Like some bonds, we do not have telepathic abilities, but we can feel what the other is feeling."

"We don't have to be together all the time, but it feels better when we are," Harry added.

"Much better," Salazar grinned, pulling Harry down to sit sideways on his lap.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, wiggling on Salazar's lap, looking like he was trying to get comfortable, but smirking into grey eyes when he felt a growing hardness pressing against his hip. He put his arm around Salazar's shoulder and leaned in to kiss Salazar on the mouth.

"There's also the uncontrollable need to touch apparently," Draco said, breaking the silence as they watched Harry and Salazar share a few lingering kisses.

Salazar reluctantly pulled back from the kiss to look at the others as Harry leaned in to nuzzle the side of his neck. "I am sure Draco or Severus can answer most of the questions that you may still have," he looked at the shocked faces of Hermione and Ron, and the smiling face of Narcissa.

"But . . . " Hermione began.

"Come on then Weaslebee's, let's leave the two lovebirds to themselves," Draco said. "You can follow us to Hogwarts where Severus or I will answer some of your remaining questions."

Harry was vaguely aware of Severus ushering the others out, and Narcissa gathering all of the mail that had come in, while he was otherwise occupied with the task of bringing forth some very satisfying moans from Salazar as he nibbled onto the side of his neck, a hand cradling the back of his head to keep him in place. A moan of his own was heard as Salazar's hand slipped into his pajama bottoms to wrap around his cock.

Severus had practically pushed the Weasley's through the floo, when he heard them moan. He spelled the fireplace so that no floo travel or calls could come through, then apparated out of the penthouse apartment, something that only a few were able to do, Draco being the only one besides himself and Harry.

Harry was about to shift to straddle Salazar's thighs when a hand gripped his hip, holding him in place. "Sal . . . please," he begged, thrusting up into the fist that slid up and down his cock.

"I will never tire of the sounds you make when I touch you like this," Salazar huskily said, smiling against Harry's neck when a whimper escaped his lovers lips as he let go of the hard length to reach further down to press against Harry's puckered hole. It was still wet from their previous lovemaking. His finger slid against the hole, teasingly, he slipped the tip in before pulling it back out.

Harry groaned deep in his throat in frustration. He wanted . . . no needed more. He shifted on Salazar's lap, moaning when he pushed down further onto that finger. He reached down and held Salazar's hand in place as he ground down, the fingertip rubbing insistently on his prostate.

Salazar's cock was starting to throb in need from the sounds Harry was making and the feel of the tight channel gripping his finger. He got up; his finger trailing wetly against Harry's hip as he manhandled him to bend him over the table. He pulled Harry's pajama bottoms down to his thighs, then unzipped his pants, pushing them down enough to free his cock. He placed one hand on Harry's lower back, sliding down to spread his ass cheek as he guided the head of his cock towards the dripping hole. He slipped the head in, both of them moaning in unison at the feel of being one again, before slamming in fast and hard.

Harry gripped the edge of the table, pushing back against Salazar's arduous thrusts. Merlin, it felt amazing. It didn't take but a few deep grinding thrusts before Harry was crying out Salazar's name, cum dribbling down his leg from his orgasm.

Salazar felt the constricting pulse around his shaft when Harry came; the tight control over his own release was short lived as his orgasm was ripped out of him. His body lurched forward, his lips pressing a gentle kiss between Harry's shoulder blades. Harry arched his back, his hands sliding across the table until his palms lay flat on the surface, lifting his upper body. Salazar wrapped both of his arms around Harry's waist, kissing up to his lover's neck as Harry straightened in his arms. His hand slid up Harry's heaving chest to his neck, turning his head to place a gentle kiss against Harry's mouth.

"Well, that was," Harry started, and then sighed when Salazar slipped out of him. He turned around and slid his arms around Salazar's neck, pressing himself closer to Salazar's half-clothed body. "Unexpected," he finished, smiling.

Salazar glided his hands down Harry's lower back, his fingers splaying on the upper swell of Harry's backside. "I like this look on you," he devilishly grinned, pulling back a bit to take in all of his lover's naked body, the pajama bottoms kicked to the side on the floor.

"Yes, well, you're not so bad yourself," Harry replied, sliding his hands down from Salazar's neck to glide down his chest, slowly slipping the unbuttoned shirt from the others shoulders. He leaned forward pressing open-mouthed kisses down Salazar's neck to his collarbone.

Salazar turned his head, a small moan slipping past his lips when Harry's teeth grazed the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. His shirt slid down his shoulders, resting at his elbows when his arms moved up, his hand gliding up the middle of Harry's back to grip the back of his neck, holding him in place. Even though his body wasn't quite ready for another round, he would always relish his lover's touches.

Harry pulled back from the embrace, his hand reaching down to link his fingers through Salazar's. "I really need a shower," he grimaced, feeling the cum on his inner thighs drying. "I could use a hand, or two, if you're willing?" He added, leaning down to pick up his pajama bottoms, and then glanced up at Salazar with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I am more than willing Harry," Salazar smirked, leering at Harry's naked backside.

"You're insatiable," Harry laughed.

"I've got a lot of years to catch up on," Salazar replied, shrugging the shirt back onto his shoulders and tucking himself back in his pants as they walked towards the bedroom again.

tbc (hopefully soon)

_**This will be the only story posted on FFN, as I don't agree with some of the politics lately dealing with the site. I also have my stories posted on AFF and TSS, and on my yahoo group (although not this story so far - so no cheating. lol) **_


End file.
